One Piece System in Remnant, I'm going crazy, aren't I? REMAKE OUT
by Graham D. Trey
Summary: Alright, so get this, it's another self-insert story! But, with the One Piece System! Word of warning, Roger, uses colourful language! But, I promise, he's a really nice guy, if you get to know him! Anyway, armed with a Devil Fruit turned to a much weaker Semblance, somewhat knowledge of the plot, and whatever else he has (not a lot really) He's ready to make his mark on Remnant!
1. Behold, The First Chapter!

One Piece System in Remnant, I'm going crazy, aren't I?

...

...

...

I own nothing, not even the name of my OC, which I shamelessly took two names and mixed them up.

Give me all your flames, I feed on them, especially the hotter ones. (AKA, I don't care)

I'll try to reply to reviews, not sure, if in the chapter, or in reviews, but, anyway, I'll try.

* * *

WHAT THE FUCK

That was my first thought.

Now, here I am, in the void, as my last memory was running in front of someone going to be shot, I don't even know why I ran, it was as if my legs moved by themselves.

Goddammit, I was going to watch One Piece and read Boku No Hero Academia...

My two favourite anime/manga, RWBY being third, and Naruto fourth and-

Well, not that it matters anyway, why?

CAUSE IM DEAD

THATS WHY

I just hope that my final act was enough for me to go to Heaven...

I am a Catholic after all, though I rarely do anything a Catholic would do, seeing it more as a lifestyle now.

Anyway, if that is true, then...

WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A BLUE TEXT OF INFORMATION THAT SAYS 'Welcome to the Open Beta of Crossover Anime!'

I simply look at it and then begin to think I've finally cracked and gone crazy.

Well, honestly, it took a lot longer than I originally thought-

HOLY CRAP, IS THAT GOL. D ROGER!

"You're right for one thing, Kid! I am indeed Gol. D Roger!".

I'm silent, I'm not sure what to say, as the Pirate King HIMSELF IS IN FRONT OF ME.

OMG OMG OMG, "I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS FOR YOU!" Please answer them, please answer them, "Mr Rog... No... Your Majesty, can you tell me what it was-"

Before I could continue, he stopped me, "Hold it there, kid! I'm here to give you an offer!" He says whilst moving his hands in a sorry manner, then that means...

I comically go on my knees, knowing that he won't answer my questions, backstories were always interesting...

Like I wonder if they'll ever explore the Noah and Void Century, I'll just have to find out in the-

Oh right, I'm dead... "I'm dead... no more manga and anime..."

"You sure have strange regrets after dying!" Gol. D Roger says to me, and I give him an answer fit for a Pirate King.

"Didn't I die after saving someone?".

"That's right, and that's why you're here!". Huh?

"Since you died, saving someone, and seeing your deeds and fascination for anime and manga, I chose you!".

"Chose me for what!? Am I going to be reborn in the One Piece World?!". I say with an excitement comparable to Ruby (from RWBY) when she see's a weapon she hasn't before.

"Uhh... About that, can't do that..." Wait, wut...

"But don't worry, we have another world available, in single player mode!".

Whatever world it is, Boku No Hero Academia and RWBY would both be great, and though Naruto is my fourth favourite, I would rather not be sent to that world, of child soldiers and what not.

How about Fairy Tail, nobody ever dies in that! Blue Exorcist would be funny, hehe. Please no Familiar of Zero, I'm 99% sure I would kill Louise the first chance I got. Dragon Ball would be ok, I guess, I'd probably just be the Krillin, or even worse, the Yamcha of the group...

...

...

...

"Alright, I just got the information, you will be revived into the..." Come'on RWBY or Boku No Hero Academia, or Fairy Tail... "The RWBY World, or Remnant as you know it!"

FUCK YES

I'm gonna be the Huntsman or Criminal Mastermind ever!

"Alright, just sign this form now."

Gol D. Roger hands me a form, and as much as I want to just hold what the Pirate King once held, I more-so don't want to keep him waiting!

I quickly read over it, and it's surprisingly very short.

'Congratulations for being accepted into the Open Beta of Crossover Anime! You have either lived a life worth living, died smiling or for another, and therefore, lived and died a life worth living! Due to this, you are given the experience to be reborn into another world (memories in-tact of course) with the Game System of another World! This is an expansion of our previous, Anime System, except in this one, you get to have crossover powers! (NOTE: You will be the only one with Crossover Powers, and they will automatically fit to be apart of whichever world you are going into's Natural System, may change when the Game enters Full Access!) Now, please, create your Character Profile, worthy player!'

I shivered in excitement, before Gol. D Roger began to speak again, "Alright, let me tell how the Character Profile works, but first sign the paper!".

I quickly signed the paper, which only required one signature and had it above, "I acknowledge that I will be entering a new world, without any form of outside interference".

"Alright, the character you create will be unique, and anything you do is up to you, the whole part of Open Beta of Crossover Anime, is that you the player, do whatever you want, we can't really do anything, therefore, we can't hurt you, but that also means, we can't help you, so if you die in that world, you come back here, and you'll probably go through customs, which is just waiting for a long time, before being given a second chance, or you can random revive."

I listen intently, as Gol. D Roger's voice sounds exactly as it did in the anime, "That which cannot be stopped: Inherited will, a man's dream, and the flow of time. As long as man continues to seek out the answer to freedom, these things shall never be stopped."

I begin to mutter as Gol. D Roger finishes, "Good one, you said just as I did-" I'm so going to use his name. "By the way, you can't use my name for character profile!". Did he just- "No I didn't read your mind".

Ok?

...

...

...

"Now onto creating your character! What you will be creating, is what your character will look like when they're sixteen!

Huh?

Well, it doesn't matter too much, but here I go...

Gonna be reborn into the Remnant, what do I want to do look like?

I gotta look awesome, amazing and incredible!

Alright, let's do eyes.

OMG, THOSE ARE...

THEY'RE...

HAWKEYE'S EYES! THE EYES OF MIHAWK, THE WORLD'S GREATEST SWORDSMAN!

"Hawkeye, huh? He was at my execution with Shanks and Buggy! Also, if you're going to choose those eyes, be careful of how you're going to be treated, Faunus-"

"IM GETTING THESE EYES!" I shout out, intending to not shout, but doing so in my excitement.

I select them immediately, and now there's a sixteen-year-old with the Hawkeyes!

Now to change his height, TALL, TALL!

Nevermind, 6 foot is the max, but that is still tall!

Hair colour, black, so that it complements the eyes!

Alright, now to change the facial structure, ears, eye size, and all that...

...

...

...

Alright, I'm done!

Bruh, my guy looks like a younger Mihawk, well not exactly, but it was as close as I could get, he doesn't look as rough as Mihawk, and the facial structure is definitely different, but he looks like a cousin in terms of relations, but that's close enough!

Alright, wait...

I GET TO CHOOSE MY Semblance?

'The Semblance you choose must be based on a Devil Fruit Power, however, the Semblance will be far weaker and be limited due to World Difference, but will not possess the weakness of water, seastone, but will still be affected by that world's form of Haki.

Haki, I would remember that.

Alright, let's see the Semblances I can get...

Sand-Sand, Flare-Flare, Rumble-Rumble, Chilly-Chilly, the list goes on, it really does.

Unfortunately, the Semblances don't work in the same way as they do for Devil Fruits.

Namely, if I chose the Flare-Flare Semblance, ACE'S POWER, my body wouldn't completely fire like his, I would only be able to partially transform my body, but hey, it's not bad!

I was tempted to choose the Tremor-Tremor Fruit, but that's incredibly dangerous and more likely to hurt my own teammates...

"Not choosing, Newgate's power, eh?". Gol. D Roger remarks, and I'm still tempted to have it as my Semblance, but...

There's something called a Gravity Semblance, and that's Issho's Devil Fruit! Not that it was named, yet...

But, I have to have it!

It's like Shiki's Float-Float fruit, but it's even better!

Hell, I can't fly with it, but... well I actually kind of can, but more importantly...

I WILL FUCKING BE ABLE TO CONTROL GRAVITY ITSELF!

WHO DOESN'T WANT THAT TYPE OF POWER!

Yeah, there's Law's power as well, but...

Just not the same appeal, also, the limitations put on that power, are devastating...

So, Gravity Semblance it is!

'Within a five-metre radius, you can manipulate gravity, by sending gravitational forces of up to 50 Kilograms, in either way. Currently at Tier 1, Maximum is Tier 10'.

50 Kilograms... Issho's Devil Fruit was really being put low, but still, 50 Kilograms wasn't a small amount, but still, five metres was a small area...

But, what would it be at Tier 10, unfortunately, it didn't tell me, but I could see Tier 2, and that was enough!

'Within an eight-metre radius, you can manipulate gravity, by sending gravitational forces up to 80 kilograms, in either way. Tier 2.

That meant that if I stayed light, I would be virtually able to fly at Tier 2!

Who didn't want to fly?!

"I CHOOSE YOU!".

"You know, you don't have to say that" Gol. D Roger remarked again, smiling.

Alright, I chose my Semblance and Appearance, now I have to finish my Character Profile.

"Remember, you can't use my name." Oh right, I won't, I'll just use someone else's, hehe.

...

...

...

Name: Silvers D. Roger (Technically it's, Roger Silvers)

Age: 0

Title: NIL

Class: The Gamer

Level: 1 (Next Level: 0/100)

Semblance: Gravity Manipulation (Tier 1) [LOCKED]

HP: 100

Aura: LOCKED

Strength: 1

Vitality: 1

Agility: 1

Intellect: 1

Wisdom: 1

Charisma: 1

Spirit: 37 (A special attribute, due to the One Piece World!)

Attribute Points: 0

Proficiency: NO WEAPON PROFICIENCY

Lien: 0

Status Effects: Healthy

...

...

...

"Silvers D. Roger..."

"YOU MADE ME DO THIS!".

"Alright, alright, my partner is in for a laugh, though the next time I see him..."

He seems quite a bit sad saying that, does that mean...

Right, I shouldn't question about that, "Is this everything?".

He looked at me before saying, "Yep, alright, now, unfortunately, there aren't any Hawk Eyed Faunus in Remnant, at least one that is married to one that is giving birth, or one that is giving birth, so..."

"We'll just pop you up at an orphanage with your name..."

That seems reason- Wait, a minute...

Before I could protest, a portal behind me appears that looks astonishingly similar to Raven's portal, and in the next moment, Gol D. Roger pushes me through it...

"GOOD LUCK!". He yells, whilst, I on the other hand, "GODDAMMIT!". Also yelling.

Well, here begins my journey...

Wonder, when I'm going to see Ruby, OH GOD, I BETTER NOT BE BORN TO EARLY OR TO LATE!

Please be born same age as Yang and everyone else, please be born same age as Yang and everyone else...

...

...

...

This is the second fanfic I have released, the first, was, terrible enough to be deleted. (Was going to fix it, but lost interest)


	2. Alex, Adam and Roger!

One Piece System in Remnant, I'm going crazy, aren't I?

...

...

...

I still own nothing.

Thinking of where to put the ... At the middle or left...

I'm still crazy

Just need to write these words.

...

...

...

 **Third Person**

Within the City of Vale, just outside the Sapphire Orphanage, named after it's Founder, was a baby in a basket and clothed only in a snow-white cloth, that seemed to be enough for the baby, as though it was night and snowing lightly, the baby didn't seem to be cold.

More than just that was the baby's eyes, they were hawk-like, terrifying if one stared too long, as if they bypassed any defence and looked to one's soul.

Other than that, there was nothing unique about this baby, except for the fact that he was-

"My, my, who left you outside here?". A young woman with a cat's tail said, who was surprised at the fact of a baby being left in the snow.

She picked him observing the baby, "Your eyes are so cute~~~" She stopped thinking, and continued, "I think I'll call you-" Before her eyes met with a piece of paper, written on it a name.

Roger Silvers.

"Hehehe, Roger Silvers it is!".

 **End of Third Person**

...

...

...

 **First Person**

Come'on same age as Yang and everyone else will be...

Huh, where am I?

Oh right...

Anyway, so I'm stuck here, for now.

Hey, there's a lady!

Please don't be racist to Faunus, Please don't be racist to Faunus.

"My, my, who left you out here?" She says in the tone of what you would expect from a mother, and she has a... tail?

Oh thank god, otherwise, I'd be screwed.

I wonder what she says about my- "Your eyes are so cute~~~" My God, she's as crazy as I am.

"I think I'll call you-" Look at the nametag, look at the nametag, "Hehehe, Roger Silvers it is!".

Meh, close enough.

 **Five Years Later**

Well, that's a quick five years, I mean considering you can't do much as someone from the year you're born to until your five, it was really quick, mostly it was just me going through some terrifying experiences as a baby.

The diaper, the pacifier, the rocking bed, the moon and stars at the top of the cradle, it was all terrifying.

Anyway, what I've noticed so far is this.

Firstly, the other kids are scared shitless of me, well except for this one kid named, Alex, who thinks my eyes are so cool.

Secondly, I think Alex is crazy, "Roger your so lucky, your eyes are so cool!" Oh, there he is now.

His one redeeming factor is how he reminds me of Luffy, if not for that, I would have beat him up by now.

Another thing, he's a dog Faunus, and he's got the tail part of the dog to prove it, and it's kind of funny as he constantly wags it around whenever he's happy, aka, literally always.

And I swear, he has more of a dog than he should, thankfully, he is afraid of Ms Sapphire, the granddaughter of the Orphanage's Founder, who just so happens to be a cat Faunus, that scares the shit out of Alex, the way I do to other kids.

Other than Ms Sapphire, there's literally no other caretaker, well there is Old Jack, who seems crazy, but overall, friendly, and I'm ninety-nine percent sure, that he's apart of the White Fang, which is actually still a peaceful organisation, which means I was born at least five years before the series.

"Roger's let's go play outside"

How about, "Too cold" then he does it, puppy dog eyes, which I think is even more effective due to the fact that he's technically a Puppy Faunus, and not a dog since he's too young.

"Alright, let's go.."

"Yah!"

 **Later**

"Hey look, it's Alex, and-"

"Run, it's Roger!"

"Stay away Roger!".

Well, at least we have to the whole of outside to ourselves.

"Let's start Roger!".

 **The Next Week**

Today, I overheard a conversation held between Old Jack and Ms Sapphire, "Elise, the kids will be safer with the White Fang, trust me, please!".

Old Jack speaks surprisingly not with his as usually tired voice, it doesn't seem that he was acting though, likely that's he's simply just exerting himself right now.

"Jack... It's too dangerous, the Orphanage is safe as it's regulated by the Government! If a human comes and-"

"Regulated by the Government, THE GOVERNMENT? They don't care about us! I've had to cover for you whenever you go to your second job because the Government is barely paying enough for the kids!".

He took a breath and began to huff, before continuing, "Look at yourself! You've been starving yourself for days, and even if the kids barely eat anything, they will grow older, and need more!"

"But... the kids, they won't be safe elsewhere, they're waiting... They're all waiting, they take joy in harming the children, but they won't do it in the Orphanage!".

"Elise... You're right, they might not do it in the Orphanage, and they might do it in the streets or even at the White Fang Bases, but... It's not just about them, it's also about you..."

Ms Sapphire, no, Elise began to cry, she was what, twenty or thirty?

And she had such a burden, there were about twenty of us if only I could lessen her burden in some way.

"Don't worry, we won't take all of them, we'll take only Roger and Alex they should lighten your load, and don't worry, they'll be treated fair and kind".

OH FUCK

I TAKE IT BACK, I'LL BE A BURDEN

TAKE ALEX, NOT ME, wait, NO TAKE ONLY ALEX.

"Jack... Promise me, I'll see them again, one day..."

"You will..."

And the plot thickens.

 **The Next Day**

"Roger, Alex, I'm going to miss you both, promise me, you'll visit me both."

"Yes, Ms Sapphire" We both answer, and she falls to her knees, hugging us both, and I'm not sure how to react.

Cry?

Say that I'll come back?

Hug and never let go?

Well, Alex is already doing all of it, so why not, I guess...

"Goodbye, Mum..."

I'll come back when I'm a Huntsman...

 _Quest: Become a Huntsman_

 _Quest: You were separated from your home at a young age, and now you are filled with the desire of becoming a Huntsman to return to the home and fulfil your childhood dreams of marrying the caretaker._

 _Reward: 5000 XP and immensely increase relation with Ms Sapphire_

 _Optional: You don't have to fulfil your childhood dreams, but it would be nice._

 _Failure: Ms Sapphire will hate you forever_

 _Progress: 0%_

Fuck

 **Later**

"Look at those eyes, hawk Faunus?".

"Terrifying".

"There's a puppy beside him!"

"Awww, how cute is he~~~".

"I think the hawk Faunus just looked at us as if we're stealing his prey".

"Do you think they're, you know...

No, Alex and I are not in a relationship, we're flipping five years old, for god's sake, and I swear the plot has progressed too quickly!

"So, we hitting up the next protest?".

I could hear people talking about protests, thank god, the White Fang was still peaceful, I didn't want to become a child soldier.

"Nah, I heard it might be cancelled because of the SDC."

"The Schnee Dust Company? Didn't they just have their second daughter born or something!".

WAIT WHAT

Actually...

FUCK YES

THANK GOD!

Weiss is, of course, the second daughter, and so what if she is born now?

It's better for me!

More time for me to change the canon!

"Huh, Roger, you have your smiley face on."

Alex is smiling as he says that, and he said it quite loudly, to which I begin to blush, and my futile attempt of blushing only gets the attention of everyone else...

"Yep, I ship them".

"They're so cute with each other~~~"

NO, DON'T DO IT!

I'm meant to have a pairing with one of the girls from Beacon, don't do this to me!

 **One Year Later**

Alright, the White Fang is still a peaceful organization, thank god, and I've practically been begging to go to a school, which has been refused by this simple reply, from Old Jack.

"Don't worry, Roger, Old Jack here will teach you everything he knows, and you might turn out just like me!".

I DON'T WANT THAT

"Look at Alex, you're always so obedient and smart, why can't you follow me though!". He says while pointing to Alex.

STOP CORRUPTING ALEX

"But... school..."

I have never wanted to go to school so much before, well, at least the White Fang has a few books to read...

Scratch that, a lot of books to read.

"Also, wash those dishes, while you're at it..."

I would get angry, but...

Washing dishes is one of the ways I get EXP...

One of the best ways...

"Hey, Roger, tell me a story about Luffy!".

Oh yeah, I've also been telling Alex stories of One Piece, it's the only thing that shuts him up, while I wash the dishes.

 _Quest: Washes the dishes_

 _Completed_

 _100 XP_

 _Increased relation with the White Fang_

Oh yes.

"Now tell me a story!"

 **One Year Later**

Seven years old, and no form of education, except for the books, that, I HAVE ALL READ!

"Grandpa Jack, can you buy more books?". I began to refer to him as Grandpa to make him appeal to him more, but...

"Can't, out of money..."

Then, I hear laughter as a couple of men pass by, "Don't bother kid, your grandpa lost it all on gambling yesterday, but, I think, Tukson has a few books he recently bought".

Oh yeah, Tukson, memory don't fail me now!

A bookshop owner, well, he probably doesn't own a bookshop currently, hey what did happen to him?

"Where's Tukson?" I ask politely, to which the men are surprised, "He should be at the second floor, the right of the bathroom, do you need me to-" I bow and reply with a "Thank you!".

I then decide to find Tukson, but first, "Alex, I'll be with someone called Tukson, I'll be back soon, if you want to find me, just ask Grandpa Jack, alright?".

"Uhh... Can I come as well?"

What the hay...

"Ok, let's go!".

Then remembering Tukson's personality, maybe this wasn't the best idea...

 **Within Tukson's Room**

"Alright kid, so you want to live here now, to read all my books? Also, it's actually noon." Tukson asked confounded by my earlier words, "I WANT TO LIVE HERE, SO I CAN READ ALL THESE BOOKS!" and Alex's "Roger, please stop, it's the morning..."

I nodded, and for whatever reason, Alex nodded as well.

"Why don't you read all the ones already here". I thought that he would know who I am, I have a reputation for reading every book here... Oh right, "Eyes"

I look at him eye to eye, and for a second he winces before continuing, "Oh, you're the kid that read every book and washed every dish... Well, unfortunately, half of my books, you've already read, but if you help me pack, I'll be more than happy to let you read!".

Oh right!

First Major Quest: Tukson the BookKeeper?

 _Major Quests in the System, are usually unlocked when one reaches ten years of age automatically unless the user manages to trigger a certain event with a certain character, and note, after the completion of the first major quest, all minor and unnecessary, as well as major and important quests will be now accessible to be chosen, rather than simply enforced._

 _Quest: Help Tukson clear his books and furthermore, read them with him._

 _Reward: 700 EXP and increased relation with Tukson_

 _Optional: Nothing_

 _Failure: Decreased relation with Tukson_

 _Progress: Nothing_

Well, this is better than constantly washing the dishes which I have a proficiency in for now, strangely...

Anyway, with this, this should level me up to level 4, now let's begin.

Oompf.

These are heavy books...

Ok Plan B, "Alex, push."

He begins pushing the books with a strength that shouldn't belong to a seven-year-old.

I then take the one on the top and slowly begin to move them, Tukson merely watches, and I just continue.

No doubt he's amused, but for the first major quest, I've got to do it.

Not sure, how it is a major quest, considering it's literally just moving books, but maybe it's the start of a beautiful friendship, well, something like that.

 **One Hour Later**

Ok, that shouldn't have taken one hour...

"Roger... I can't move..."

Rest in peace, Alex, you will be missed.

"A shame, as I've got all this chocolate..."

OH GOD NO

"Chocolate?" Alex immediately asks, and staring at the chocolate, I realize if he eats it, he will gain enough sugar to pester me for at least, let me do the calculations...

 **Five Minutes Later**

Alright, he'll be up for at least-

"The chocolate was tasty!"

Oh fuck

"Come on you two, I'll read you a story.

 **One Book Later**

If not for Alex's constant pestering of why things were in the book, we would have finished in half the time, but regardless.

 _First Major Quest: Tukson The BookKeeper?_

 _Completed_

 _700 EXP_

 _Increased relation with Tukson_

Just dinged to level 4...

Name: Silvers D. Roger (Technically it's, Roger Silvers)

Age: 7

Title: The Reader

Class: The Gamer

Level: 4 (Next Level: 200/1000)

Semblance: Gravity Manipulation (Tier 1) [LOCKED]

HP: 600

Aura: LOCKED

Strength: 4

Vitality: 4

Agility: 4

Intellect: 19

Wisdom: 8

Charisma: 8

Spirit: 37 (A special attribute, due to the One Piece World!)

Attribute Points: 0

Proficiency: Dishes (70) The Broom (65) The Vacuum (25)

Lien: 70

Status Effects: Healthy

Just you wait, Aura, I'll unlock you soon enough, then I'll get my Semblance and be the most OP huntsman ever.

"That story wasn't as good as the One Piece Story that Roger told me!".

Damn straight it wasn't.

"One Piece Story?" Tukson questioned Alex, and I spoke for him, "It's a story I made up".

"Alright let's hear it."

 **One Year Later**

Grinding and finishing the dishes, barely giving any exp, but nothing better to do...

Eight Years Old, SO BORED

ALEX HOW ARE YOU NOT BORED?

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"Imagining things!"

I walk away at that point, he seems so happy literally just imagining things, playing around on the ground, constantly wagging his tail, and I feel that I have to protect him...

So cu-

Oh fuck NOOOOOOOOOO

To many Fujoshi's in the White Fang, I swear.

Not my fault...

 **Later**

"Oi kid, what are you doing in my room?"

Well, I literally have nothing better to do.

"Nothing to do."

He sighs and says, "I would tell you to play with the other kids, but they're scared of you and your eyes, hell, even I am a bit."

Last time I tried to play with other kids, they all ran, well, and there was a rat Faunus who seemed to be especially more afraid of me...

"Teach me how to fight..."

"I don't know how to, not a huntsman..."

Crap.

"I need a teacher then..."

He sighs and asks me a question, "Why do you need to fight?".

I don't have a reason.

Well, of course, to become strong, but that was it.

Maybe it was to save Phyrra, prevent Yang from losing her arm, and even the little things- No, it was to "Protect Alex".

How could I be so blind, I had a reason to become strong, Alex...

"I'm no Huntsman, just saying, I ain't got no fancy Semblance, hell, I don't even have my aura unlocked, but I can train you unless your legs break, and your begging for relief, do you accept?".

No... "Yes"

 **One Week Later**

"You know, I got the inspiration of the training, from that Zoro character of One Piece you made up"

I knew it seemed familiar...

"Oh yeah about that Zoro character, uhh. He was given by a librarian all the money in the world".

Had to say something.

Tukson chuckles at that, "That's a strange story twist, but, I swear, I have to buy your story, one day."

 **One Year Later**

Become stronger, strong enough to protect Alex.

On the way, I think I'll save Phyrra, definitely, can't forget Penny as well, and also Yang's arm.

I won't bother with Roman and Neo, I'm just biased to them that way.

As for Cinder's group, I would wait.

But...

Leonardo Lionheart...

Won't survive...

But, first, I need to become stronger.

Considering, I'm about five years older than the RWBY members, seven for Ruby,

I have time.

Something that they lacked.

If Phyrra was a full huntress when Beacon was under attack, I'd say she would have been strong enough to beat Cinder, and that's if Cinder also had four more years to train.

Five Years...

I could enter Beacon, and leave it the year before Team RWBY and JNPR, then I would take care of Leonardo then...

I would...

"Roger, you're thinking too much..."

Oh crap, he knows all my faces, "It's nothing, just... thinking." Oh, wait, "I just said your thinking to much..."

I just played myself.

 **Later**

Just as I finished cleaning the room, Alex appears.

After I'm done cleaning the room, he's meant to help cleaning.

"Roger, I'm bored, tell me more about Luffy!".

I'm running out of material and getting dangerously close to Sabaody.

Have to change the name of Rayleigh...

"Alright, here it is-"

"What kind of skeleton is afraid of ghosts?"

I don't know, I don't know...

"Also, isn't that big guy's devil fruit overpowered?"

Yes, Moria's devil fruit is overpowered.

"You keep talking like that, and no more story for you".

He shuts up after that.

Hmmm, maybe I should draw One Piece as well now?

I mean I could bring it to the World of Remnant!

As well as other manga and anime, I could make so much money...

 **One Year Later**

Ten years old.

Three more years til, I could join Signal, which began at thirteen and ended at seventeen, how convenient...

I actually kind of wanted to interact with the RWBY and JNPR people, I could be in the Mistral Regional Tournament...

It was also at thirteen years of age, but the problem was that I don't live in Mistral, so that idea is scratched, well back to training...

Also, I just realized, Tukson, despite being what, like 18 when I first met him, looked like he was in his twenties...

Hell, he didn't shave before today so he looked like thirty, and he's like 23 or something!

Must be because of him being a Faunus?

I mean the facial hair...

How did I realize this?

He shaved today, and he looks like he's in his actual age.

But, still what made him get so old, was it stress, maybe he was bullied for being a Faunus?

I mean look at Obi-Wan...

Aged like thirty-forty years in only twenty.

"Huh, who are you!".

Alex begins to point at Tukson, to which the latter only moves his hand up as if he is being arrested by the police, "I'm Tukson, Alex!".

"Tukson doesn't look like you!".

"Smell me!".

Alex does...

"Yep, you're Tukson!".

Well, that's one way to find out who he is.

"It's just like how Luffy gained weight after the time skip!".

I was about to say something, but Tukson spoke instead.

"Alex, that was Demaro Black."

"Oh Yeah!"

"But, everyone else changed so much!"

"Those were all imposters..."

"Roger, draw more of the story!"

 **Third Person**

Today was Old Jack's turn to play for the Cable Television.

"Hey Jack, did you pay for Cable yet?"

Old Jack looked to see the source of the voice was an unfamiliar young man or rather someone he just forgot, regardless he replied, "I will just wait a second".

Old Jack: Hello, is this the Cable Company.

Cable Company: (Automated Message) Are you here to A, Get Cable, B, pay for your latest bill or C, change your Cable.

Old Jack: Uhh, I want to do B.

Cable Company: Please press 1 or A, 2 for B and 3 for C

Old Jack: Uhh, B, please.

Cable Company: ...

Old Jack: Right, press B

Cable Company: Please wait while we direct you to the most available line.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Old Jack: YOU HEAR ME, I WANT TO SEE YOUR BOSS, I'VE WAITED FOR AT LEAST AN HOUR!

Cable Company: ...

Old Jack: FUCK YOU

Cable Company: Hello?

Old Jack: GO TO HELL, THE WHITE FANG IS GOING TO FIND YOU AND YOUR FAMILY.

Cable Company: ...

Old Jack wasn't good at using technology, and it was as simple as that.

"Grandpa Jack, what happened?" Asked Roger.

"Nothing..."

 **One Year Later**

THERE IS NOTHING TO DO.

OUR TV HASN'T WORKED SINCE LAST YEAR

BECAUSE OF SOME RACIST PRICK, DIDN'T WANT TO SUPPLY CABLE TO FAUNUS

WELL IT STILL DOES WORK, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

Bored...

Cable's been cancelled since last year, because of some guy doesn't want Faunus to watch television.

Now I'm stuck with the news and channels that were only made to take up time.

Anyway, currently, I'm about 1.6 metres tall, aka, taller than Ruby Rose, when she was fifteen.

At only eleven years of age, whilst, Alex is barely shorter than me, and Tukson, by any information is, tall.

I wonder where Adam is...

Adam Taurus

"Hey did you hear, the Taurus Family was recently killed in a fire started by humans!".

"What really?!"

"I heard only their son, named Adam survived!".

"Why would they do it?".

"I can't believe them!".

What have I done?

Is this coincidence or what?

"Yeah, heard they're here right now, but it happened about last week, and everyone was talking about it yesterday.

Oh, thank god.

Well, time to hide from Adam.

"I wanna see the new kid!".

Alex, no, don't do this.

"Let's go!"

Despite my training, Alex has trained even more than me, just wait...

I'll get my Semblance, and then we'll see who's top dog, here...

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"There they are, I heard they had to arrive early because they were afraid of the humans still there."

"Poor kid..."

"All alone..."

"Isn't he like only twelve now?".

"No, he's eleven"

"Right..."

So my age...

His face...

Full of sadness, hard to imagine one of humanity's greatest enemies came from this.

An eleven-year-old without his family, of course, it had to be humans that killed them.

He looked around for a bit, and he saw Alex.

I'm guessing not me, as I looked away, as he looked to around me.

Alex ran forward and began to speak, "Hi, I'm Alex!".

"I... I'm Adam..."

They both shake hands, but it seems that Alex is the one that shakes it, and not Adam, who simply lets his arm be moved.

"You have to meet Roger, he has the coolest eyes ever!".

There's my cue, well, I'm not moving-

I get pushed forward by the adults behind me.

And I walk towards Adam, at a medium pace, and as his eyes meet mine, he's scared shitless, just like the others.

Once I get to him, both of us standing in front of each other, and he walks back a bit, and we shake our hands together.

"Yah!".

Goddammit, Alex, never change...

"He can tell you all about One Piece as well! It's a story he made."

Nevermind.

 **One Year Later**

One Year, one more year, then I'll be able to join Signal Academy, I got Alex to go with me, but Adam doesn't want to go.

I could change him right now, and I would.

"Adam, come'on let's go to Signal next year!".

"Roger, please put some sense into Alex".

"It's you that doesn't have any sense, Adam, why don't you want to go?"

I question him, as I would always.

Normally, I'd be on Adam's side and he would be on mine, whilst Alex was always, Alex.

"Humans..."

"Bad Adam..."

"Yeah, Bad Adam!".

"What would Luffy do?"

"Alex, don't do what Luffy would do!"

"He'd beat up someone until their mind changes!"

"Alex, stay back, don't do this!".

I sighed at Alex pouncing on Adam, and thought for a moment, the three of us were more than ready to go to Signal Academy.

The three of us trained with Tukson and even his Faunus transformation, it wasn't easy, but with our combined might we won, and I swear, Tukson not having unlocked Aura is overpowered, or well, if he has unlocked it, and just hid it from us.

Looking at Tukson now, he looked like he did in RWBY, but a bit older, yes, a bit older, his facial hair was simply unconvincing, but yes, his face did look younger, but it was more likely to mistake him for an older man with a younger face, than the other way around.

"Anyway, us three should learn what weapons we're going to use, I'm definitely using the sword".

I looked at Alex and Adam, with the former thinking for about roughly one millisecond before speaking, "I don't need weapons, I have my claws!".

Adam took a deep breath and replied, "I won't let my enemies get close to me or my friends, so I'll choose a long range weapon".

"Right, then let's do some training ."

 **One Year Later**

"Roger, remind me, how you managed to convince me?"

"I didn't"

It was true

Then appeared Alex, with his golden blonde hair, light blue puppy eyes, wagging his tail and simply looking adorable.

"Alex did.

I took Adam's confirmation as acceptance of my answer.

"What did I do?" Alex asked in a confused tone, but that was enough...

God, just let me live this life for a bit more...

Or is it gods now?

Hehehe...

"I'm gonna to become the Pirate King!" Alex then screams.

Nevermind, my gods, what have I done!

Adam just looks at me, and I simply reply, "Well you can be Sanji, I guess, and I'll be Zoro?"

He looks at me with distaste, replying, "There's no way that you're a Zoro, you only use one sword!"

"At least, I use a sword!". Adam is left silent

"Shut up"

Get rekt.

 **End of First Person**

...

...

...

Yes, I did cramp up thirteen years in one chapter, but seriously, there's not much for him to do.

It's not like he was born into someone from the RWBY cast's family.

Alex is indeed an Original Character.

Adam and Roger currently have similar personalities, but it's Adam that's being influenced by Roger and not the other way around.

Next chapter is Signal Academy, which will probably be crammed as well, and I'm presuming it's four years.

So, probably a year a chapter, I mean they don't really say a lot about Signal Academy, so, I'm gonna have to make some stuff up, within reason of course.

Yes, Qrow and Taiyang both work there, and since it is a few years before the plot, I'm going to write it's been around their first years working there.

Beacon Academy will probably be 2-3 chapters each year, I mean there's not that much to write about until I hit canon.

Roger has brought the story of One Piece to Remnant, and currently, Adam, Alex and Tukson know about it, it is, of course, edited slightly by Roger.

Adam is a bit out of character, but his personality of being calm and collected is still there, yes, he doesn't like humans, but Alex and Roger don't care.

Quests are pretty much washing the dishes and etc, I'll probably include only the important ones.

Roger will immediately get his Semblance, the moment his Aura is unlocked, due to his circumstances.

Also, when I said, World's Haki, that does means that there is a form of Haki on Remnant, which will be explained in greater detail later.

Roger, by the way, won't know everything about RWBY, it'll be mixed, he is a fan of the earlier episodes, as I am also, and he hasn't watched the whole series.

He knows most of the Volumes 1-3 and part of Volumes 4-5 (I mostly rewatched the first three volumes and just watched clips of 4-5 myself).


	3. Where's Blake?

One Piece System in Remnant, I'm going crazy, aren't I?

...

...

...

I still own nothing.

Also still crazy.

Read very bottom for some notes.

The story was inspired by, 'My Turn' by 'Le MAO XXIV', you should go and read it.

Made up some OC's, they'll be within reason.

Just a note, but, the relationship between, Alex, Adam and Roger, is virtually the one, Luffy had with Ace and Sabo, they're brothers, not through blood, but by choice.

Made up some OC's, they'll be made within reason.

 **I am also, accepting OC's, message or comment, preferably the former, as I can actually reply to it, as long as they are in reason, I'll accept them, as I can't make one up to save my life as Alex is virtually a copy of Luffy to most extent.**

...

...

...

 **First Person**

Oh boy, here I was, Signal Academy, definitely not as impressive as Beacon, but how can I judge?

Anyway, you may be wondering how the hell, I made it into Signal, when Jaune couldn't, Combat Scholarship, all three of us, yep even Alex.

But, I do have to say, Alex probably trained the hardest, and all three of us unlocked our Auras after bone breaking training, no, Tukson didn't give it to us, thinking about him, what happened to him again?

Anyway, after we were done with Tukson's training, we found ourselves at a bottleneck, this was the barrier between us and Aura.

Alex surprisingly was the first to unlock his Aura at twelve, which I think was due to his sheer desire of wanting to become the Pirate King, and protecting both me and Adam.

After he did get it, he began to train even more, but eventually, after myself and Adam gained our Auras, he stopped, realizing that the same old training wouldn't do anything, well more like, I had to tell him, it was useless.

About Auras, when I gained mine, I immediately unlocked my Gravity Semblance, and to my surprise, it virtually didn't affect Alex at all due to his Aura, which wasn't even all that big.

To Adam, before he unlocked his Aura, it absolutely destroyed him, as he had to consider another fifty kilograms on him, not just that, I kept on applying the gravitational forces on both ways, which really annoyed him.

Unfortunately, when he unlocked his Aura, my Semblance, of course, became virtually nothing to him...

Anyway, after Adam unlocked his Semblance, I spent almost all my time teaching him about his Semblance, which was 'Moon Slice' or as what the fandom called it, and of course, I did it in a way that I cleverly deducted it!

Gotta make myself sound smart, so maybe Adam will listen to me in the future, anyway...

Concerning that, where the hell is Blake?

I know her home is-

"Roger!"

Alex's voice breaks me out of thought, and it's likely he doesn't have anything important to say.

"Yes, Alex?"

He's silent and just smiles, and it seemed that Adam was about to say something before Alex continued, "Can you fly us the rest?".

Ah yes, flight, about last week, I advanced my Semblance to Tier 2!

Well, my stats are currently:

Name: Silvers D. Roger (Will be referred to as Roger Silvers, from now on)

Age: 13

Title: The Dish Washer

Class: The Gamer

Level: 14 (Next Level: 8700/10000)

Semblance: Gravity Manipulation (Tier 2)

HP: 1700/1700

Aura: UNLOCKED

Strength: 17

Vitality: 17

Agility: 19

Intellect: 50

Wisdom: 10

Charisma: 23

Spirit: 67 (A special attribute, due to the One Piece World!)

Attribute Points: 2

Proficiency: Dishes (100) The Broom (80) The Vacuum (45)

Lien: 180

Status Effects: Healthy

Not too bad, if I say so myself.

Ever since last week when I advanced my Semblance to Tier 2, I immediately, I mean literally, the moment after, tried flight using gravity on my clothes.

Which was like being on a ship that was being thrown by the water, and I eventually chose to simply levitate a few rocks beneath me to carry me.

Eighty kilograms in an eight-metre radius, I had to be careful of how many rocks I got, I was, after all, gaining weight...

Then to my disappointment, Tier 3 was a hundred kilograms in a ten-metre radius, not as much of an improvement that I had expected.

"Unfortunately, Alex, eighty kilograms is the most I can do."

"Fly me then!"

"That's enough Alex, Roger needs his full energy since we're going to being showing our first impressions at Signal"

Thank god for Adam.

 **End of First Person**

...

...

...

 **Third Person**

Qrow Branwen, he was many things, friend, teammate, teacher, brother, and uncle.

Currently, he was a teacher, it was a new role that he came to accept, though only after being pestered by Ozpin, just a few hours ago, he would have been moaning about how he should have instead been doing a mission instead of watching a few kids.

He thought of his brother-in-law, a teammate of his during their youth in Beacon, someone that would have also become a teacher for Signal, if not for the fact that he had two mouths to feed and watch over until they were at least of somewhat age.

Especially after, Summer's disappearance...

In front of him was a recording, the proclaimed, three brightest, of the three, they all unlocked their Auras, with two of them already possessing their Semblance and having a knowledgeful insight of such, and how to use them in combat.

The first was a young boy named Alex, no surname according to the records of the Orphanage he originated from, when asked whatever surname he wanted, he first asked his friends to "borrow" their surnames, one of which outrightly denied in front of the instructor, whilst the other, allowed.

Thus, Alex Silvers was born, and he truly was a warrior which showed the Aura unlocked instructor, the battle of his life.

Alex was quick, he was strong, and though he wasn't smart, he could adapt like no other.

Each time he was knocked down, he got back up, and following the patterns of attack, he dodged and got hit, this repeated, until eventually, the instructor was surprised enough to see how that without dealing serious harm to Alex, he would be unable to knock out Alex, and after waiting for the perfect chance, in which Alex chose to hurt the instructor was minor scratches, that became bigger and bigger.

The instructor eventually lost his patience, and using his Semblance used a move that could have seriously hurt Alex, immediately after using it, the instructor dropped his guard, in complete worry that Alex had been hurt, yet at the same time, conflicted, thinking that someone of Alex's caliber shouldn't have been to hurt.

As he thought with his guard dropped, Alex came and began a fury of attacks that the instructor in his thoughts was unable to defend against, and at the same time, something deep inside him, prevented him from fighting back, perhaps it was a worry, pity, or even fear?

Regardless, the instructor lost and seeing Alex's pure skill gave Alex the pass for the combat scholarship.

The second was also a young boy, named Adam Taurus, he was a bull faunus, with the horns to prove it, and he was though not as strong or quick as Alex, nor as adaptive, he was far smarter.

His choice of weapon was a long spear, to which Adam seemed unsatisfied, stating that there wasn't enough variety of long ranged weapons for practice, the instructor he had to fight, was a different one, whereas Alex and his instructor were both mano-a-mano, Adam's instructor was a short-range axe fighter.

The axe, of course, wasn't an ordinary axe, it was also a gun.

The fight between Adam and his instructor was an impressive one, Adam had coordinated much of his battle before fighting, and chose to allow the instructor to collide with his long spear as to charge up his Semblance, and in one fell swoop, he would win.

It was a smart idea, the instructor levelled his skill and power to Adam's and gradually brought it up, unaware that Adam's Semblance was becoming stronger due to him, as well as revealing virtually his stance and style of attack slowly enough that Adam in the midst of a battle was about to predict the attacks.

It wasn't that hard when the instructor stepped up their game, the same style and pattern, merely quicker.

Then it happened, Adam used his Semblance as he got some distance away from the instructor, and with a single swoop as intended, the instructor's armour was shattered, but there was little, if any, harm on the instructor as his aura was more protective than the armour, which seemed to just be there for what the instructor claimed as "It makes me look cool".

The third and final was different...

Roger Silvers, or as he claimed, Silvers D Roger, but also claimed that Alex was also, Silvers D Alex.

His personality was two-sided if one could say.

Before the battle, he was cheerful and constantly speaking with his friends, especially the one that "borrowed" his last name.

Once the battle began, he fought with the calm of a river that didn't seem to have moved for a century.

No distractions, he simply fought as if fighting was no foreign concept and that he could block out any disturbances to the fight.

And the eyes, whenever the instructor looked at them, the unblinking eyes of the hawk that constantly stared into his soul, he was definitely not at one hundred per cent capacity when fighting Roger.

But, most surprising was the swordwork of Roger, it was like a dance.

What most people saw as a duel between swordsmen, Qrow saw as a dance.

This boy, merely a boy, was good enough to cause a huntsman to become lost in his dance.

Of course for this to be true, the instructor wasn't a huntsman using the sword, and this was true, as his original weapon being dual shotguns with blades attached to them, unfortunately, they were far too dangerous, and was thus given a sword, the third most capable weapon he was able to use.

But, still, how could a mere boy, a mere boy! Cause for a huntsman to fall into his own dance, what seemed to be an even fight was simply Roger guiding the sword of the instructor to go where he wanted it to.

And as the fight progressed, Roger pressed more and more on his instructor, and eventually, the instructor collapsed as he was pushed back into the wall, and tripped falling backwards when Roger tipped his sword elegantly to the instructor's knee.

The instructor almost instantly counterattacked when Roger tipped his sword to the instructor's knee, but realizing the danger of doing such, not just for Roger, but also for himself, chose not to.

But, in a way, it seemed that even if the instructor counterattacked with full force, that even if it was a for but a second, Roger would be able to fight on equal grounds, for just a second...

Qrow knew what he had to do, this boy, so much potential and ability, had to be on their side, against the Queen.

Otherwise, he would have to dirty his hands with blood, of one that would die so young.

But, for now, he was their homeroom teacher, and first, he would meet up with this Roger.

 **End of Third Person**

...

...

...

 **First Person**

"Roger, I'm hungry! Let's go eat!"

Curse you Alex and your adorableness, otherwise, I would have said no immediately, but for now, I'll just shut up and let Adam do the work.

 **One Hour Later**

He hasn't stopped.

"Let's go eat... I don't care where our homeroom is..."

I'm still silent, to which Adam looks at me with the face of, 'You know you can tell him, no, right?'

I do, but...

Can't say no to a face like that...

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

"So, how did it take us one and a half hours to find a single room?"

Adam asked a good question, how the hell did it take so long, well, it turns out, that I'm not good at reading a map.

"I swear I thought it said, Weast!"

"Weast, it didn't even say Weast on the MAP!"

Goddammit, it feels weird when I'm being berated by Alex of all people.

"You're not any better Alex, you tried to EAT THE MAP!"

"I GOT HUNGRY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

He begins pouting, and before I try to say something, Adam intervened, thank god.

"Stop doing that Alex, we can go to the Cafeteria now!"

"Yah, you're the second best!"

Adam looks to me, then asks Alex, "Who's the best?"

Alex grins in a way only Luffy could, "My big brother!"

Who's, oh...

"Roger!"

Adam looks confused at this, and asks, "What about me?"

"We don't have the same surname!"

Whitebeard says otherwise.

Also, I'm having slight regrets in giving him my last name, maybe Gol D. would have been better?

"Just kidding, don't worry, Adam! You're my big brother as well!"

Well, it all worked out in the end.

"Just like Luffy with Sabo and Ace!"

Adam grins at this while looking at me, "So who's Ace and who's Sabo?"

Well, Alex is obviously Luffy, and I await Alex's answer.

"Adam is obviously Sabo and Roger is obviously Ace!"

"Congratulations, Roger, you're going to die halfway"

Like hell I am.

"Shut up Adam".

 **One Hour Later**

How did we get lost?

It certainly is a good question.

I don't really have a good answer for it.

But here it is.

"ALEX, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SMELLING, BUT IT DEFINITELY ISN'T FOOD"

It definitely isn't, trust me.

"TRUST ME, MY NOSE DOESN'T LIE!"

"I still can't believe you actually ate the map" Adam adds, while I subconsciously move backwards.

"Roger said it was ok!"

"It was a joke..."

Are we still in school?

I'm not sure about that.

"You know, our classes started about half an hour ago, right?"

Wait, wut.

OH FUCK

"WHAT!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, our classes started, but they're combat, so I didn't bother to tell you".

Well, I might as well explain my schedule.

It's virtually a school's schedules though. (In AM to PM of course)

9:00-9:30 (Morning Homeroom)

9:30-10:30 (Advanced Combat)

10:30-11:30 (Dust Studies)

11:30-12:00 (Lunch)

12:00-1:00 (Weapon Forging)

1:00-2:00 (Maths)

2:00-2:30 (Afternoon Tea)

2:30-3:30 (English)

3:30-4:30 (History)

4:30-5:00 (Afternoon Homeroom)

Other than these subjects, was also General Studies and Aura Application.

Apparently, though Aura Application and Advanced Combat were for third years, especially Advanced Combat, but the school stated due to us unlocking our Semblances already, we were put in more advanced classes.

Well, Alex was a different case...

Also, yes, there is Maths and English...

Well, Maths is obvious, I mean, it is the foundation of Remnant's technology, of course, it is needed!

Then there's English, the only language existing in Remnant, should be easy enough.

Anyway, the time currently is...

10:11 AM

Shit...

 **End of First Person**

...

...

...

 **Third Person**

On a seat, Qrow sat, he was watching.

The newest generation of students of Signal, weak, unrefined, and most of all brimming with potential.

He saw in them the next generation of Huntsman and Huntresses, if not, then likely due to attending a combat school such as Signal, they would become police or soldiers in the military.

Both were honourable and noble alternatives of becoming Huntsman and Huntresses, and today, though the current group he had was absolutely pathetic, he would make do.

But, today, looking at his list, he noticed three people missing.

The very same missing from his homeroom...

He was going to move, but he couldn't be bothered.

Nothing that bad could happen, right?

Oh, how wrong he was.

 **End of Third Person**

...

...

...

 **First Person**

"So, remind me once again, how we ended up in... FOREVER FALL!"

"Roger, you sound so surprised, it was your choice to follow Alex on the bullhead"

"MY CHOICE? HE WAS TRYING TO RUN AWAY FROM US, WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Adam chuckled, I suppose he was really different from the Adam I knew from my old life, I wonder what it was that changed him so much...

Talking about what, where's Blake-

"AAAHHH, SOMEONE HELP ME, THIS GRIMM IS TRYING TO TAKE MY TREE SAP!"

Nora?

Only someone like her would keep onto the tree sap, whilst under the attack of the Grimm.

"I HAVEN'T EVEN BECOME PIRATE KING YET!"

Nevermind, it's definitely Alex.

I look at Adam, who only shrugs, and we both immediately run to the source.

To our surprise, is a man with grey hair and a grey moustache.

The Man, The Myth, the Legend.

Professor Port...

"Hohoho! The title of Pirate King certainly is interesting! Why in my youth..."

I look to Adam, who seems confused at seeing Port and I whisper quietly.

"Walk away, very slowly and quietly..."

Adam and I then begin to walk back very slowly, unwanting to attract Port's attention, until Alex, screams out.

"There he is, Mr Port!"

Then Professor Port turns to where both me and Adam are, possibly the biggest smile, I've ever seen him have.

"You must be, Adam!" He says whilst looking at Adam, then to me, "And you, must be Roger, his elder brother?"

I know that Alex did use my surname, but...

I turn to Adam, who for some reason looks despondent, upon hearing that.

Reluctantly, I walk forward with somewhat of a smile, Adam follows closely behind.

"I am-"

Before he continues, I choose to cut him off.

"Port, you are Professor Peter Port of the Beacon Academy and have been teaching there for well over a few decades and you were a teacher's assistant during Team STRQ's time as students, your weapon is a blunderbuss outfitted with a battle axe and during your youth you caught a beowolf alive and brought it back to your hometown to be praised as a hero."

Why would I say that?

Obviously, to get on his good side.

"Why, yes I am! The eyes of a hawk! You must be none other than Roger! Say, the tales of One Piece are undoubtedly interesting, how did you create such wonderful stories!"

Well, I didn't but...

"Hope..."

He seems confused at my choice of word, and Alex is equally confused, whilst Adam remains with his calm exterior.

"You can make anything out of Hope..."

He laughs and replies.

"A most spectacular answer! I hope to see you at Beacon when you are of age! Well, I would love to speak more, but, adventure calls!"

Wait, we need a ride back.

"Goodbye Mustache Grandpa!"

We need a ride.

"Goodbye, I hope to see you all at Beacon soon!"

WE NEED A RIDE!

"Off, I go!"

WAIT

"Professor Port!"

I yell out with as much strength as possible.

"Sorry, I have to go now, adventure calls!"

Oh...

"You guys got any Lien?" Adam asks, to which I shake my head, and Alex does also.

"Right... Guess we're walking back..."

"Roger, fly us!"

NO!

"Must, be the Silvers gene..."

Adam says as we begin our journey back.

 **The Next Day/End of First Person**

...

...

...

 **Third Person**

Just yesterday, Qrow had received the strangest news from his old teacher, Professor Port.

Professor Port told Qrow about three kids, that just so happened to remind Qrow of three students, that were absent yesterday.

Apparently, they were at where?

FOREVER FALL?

It was incredibly dangerous there even for first years of Beacon, and yet there were first years of Signal there?!

According to Port, the young Alex Silvers easily dispatched a small group of Beowolves, but upon seeing an Ursa, ran away to which he met Port, and there a beautiful friendship began.

Alex Silvers didn't get bored of Port's stories, even if he only had time to listen to one, and Alex's stories were simply amazing to Port.

To somewhat of a surprise, Qrow was told by Port that Roger knew of himself, but most importantly, Roger said, STRQ.

'I wonder if he knows about the skirt incident...'

Another day Qrow eventually decided, choosing to drink from his flask, regardless of this being a school of underage children, he simply didn't care.

He needed it.

Especially, for what might come in the year.

 **End of Third Person**

...

...

...

 **First Person**

When we got back to school, yes it took an entire day, Qrow was not happy.

He had his grumpy face on, and I could imagine him as a grumpy black cat.

"So where you three last night?"

He sounds as if he just recovered from a hangover, and hey, he's drinking right now!

Alex is only smiling, whereas Adam and I exchange glances, to which I choose to speak.

"We got lost".

Qrow takes another sip at his flask and continues drinking, then decides to reply.

"You got lost, from school and ended up in Forever Fall?"

Yep.

I nodded, to which Adam did as well.

Alex kept on smiling.

Qrow sighs and as he tries to get another sip, he finds that his flask is empty, I'm pretty sure he's more worried about not having anything to drink than anything.

"Alright, you guys can go, but I need to speak with Roger"

Alex is about to ask before Adam puts his hand over his mouth and begins to drag him away.

I wonder what Qrow has to say.

I haven't said anything that should interrupt the canon, right?

I mean I shouldn't have, I'm just another student for Qrow, that's all.

"So, kid, what's your Semblance exactly?"

Semblance?

I'm pretty sure, I wrote about it on the admission form to join Signal through a Scholarship.

"You claim it's a Gravity Semblance, but you didn't use it, did you?"

Well, obviously, since it takes up Aura, and I need Aura to fight, and the fact that it barely works on someone who has unlocked their Aura.

"I can apply currently eighty kilograms in an eight-metre radius, it was originally fifty kilograms in a five-metre radius."

Hearing this he immediately replies as if he knew I was going to say this. "If that's true, then why didn't you use it?"

"I did, it's just that the Aura can withstand the Gravitational Force"

Qrow nods at that, before asking another question, "You can use it to fly, it says"

Yep.

"Yes, but it's much more similar to levitation, but somewhat a form of flight, even if it is dizzy is, possible."

Qrow thinks for a second, before replying. "Alright, you can go now, you missed out on a whole day yesterday, not that it matters too much, but right now you got Aura Application right now with Ms Mika, so get going!"

God, I wonder if he'll ever be sober.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

You may be asking, what happened this time.

Well, we got lost again.

But, we did find the place.

"We're roughly thirty-seven minutes late"

Are we?

"I can't wait!"

Alex...

"I suppose I'll knock"

I knock on the door, and I enter.

There's a young woman, whom I believe to be Ms Mika a teacher, despite her Asian name, she's virtually white, well not that it matters, as Remnant virtually has no divide, except for Faunus and Humanity, well Grimm if you count them.

Other than her are several students, not as many as I expected, it's a small class of around twelve or thirteen people, and they all seem to be wearing some form of armour.

I can also see some weapons, there's a giant sword, dual axes, and even a rocket launcher.

They seem to have some strange looks on us, I'm inclined to believe that they don't know we're first years since both Adam and myself grew up rather quickly, I'm already at 173cm tall, a bit taller than most fifteen-year-olds due to my diet.

Well, more like, the fact that we could barely afford any junk food, and the other fact that I prevented anyone from buying junk food, as Alex may have gotten a hand on it.

Adam was just 1cm or so shorter than me, whilst Alex was, however, actually only 1.58 metres, but still taller than Ruby, despite the obvious height difference, I slouch a lot, which however doesn't make a difference, but helps make Alex feel taller than normal, considering that Alex constantly tries to get taller, through his milk drinking.

Which, I'm pretty sure doesn't work.

Well, Alex is actually taller than the average thirteen-year-old of my old world, so, he's actually not that short, either way.

As for our bodies, Adam definitely has the most toned body, with Alex not too far behind, whilst mine is just somewhat muscular.

Anyway, Ms Mika is speaking now, "You must be the three that Mr Branwen sent!"

Yep.

As she said this, the people around us begin to whisper, and among them, I see another faunus.

A cat's tail, just like Ms Sapphire, and the moment Alex sees her, he's instantly on the defensive.

Other than her, there doesn't seem to be any other faunus, for the better or worse, probably the latter...

"Come up here to introduce yourself!"

I walk with a steady pace, just as Mihawk would do, and as my eyes meet others, they seem to either stare for a bit and look away, or simply just look away the moment our eyes exchange glances.

My current clothes are what I've been wearing for virtually my whole life, clothes as close to Mihawk's as possible, but without the hat, sword and cloak, I really need to get that last one, but for now, I'm stuck with a shirt.

Alex is wearing a wearing a bright yellow shirt which complements a lot with his hair, his pants are blue, which really doesn't complement the shirt, and he wears sandals... Also, he wants to get a straw hat, later...

Adam is wearing clothes a bit similar to mine, but it's like actual combat armour.

I mean, I know the school said that we might need some battle gear, but it's the first year Adam! Why do you have to take everything so seriously?

Wait, nevermind.

As I got to the front, with Adam and Alex behind me, I chose to introduce myself.

"Roger Silvers, hawk faunus, age thirteen and swordsmen"

That's all I say, to which Ms Mika sensing the mood, claps and begins saying something, "That's wonderful!'

I then move to behind Adam, and Alex walks forward, and I can already predict what he will say.

"Hi, I'm Alex Silvers, and..." He stops for whatever second, but the next words, he's going to say are, ''I'M GOING TO BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

He screams thank the gods there aren't any faunus with the ears, otherwise, their ears would be hurting like crazy.

As everyone looks confused at Alex, Adam quickly goes up and introduces himself.

"Adam..." He stops looking at me, grinning, "Taur-" He bites his tongue, as he would normally do when stopping in the middle of a sentence.

"Adam Silvers and I'm these two, elder brothers".

Oh no, you just didn't.

 **End of First Person**

...

...

...

 **I am also, accepting OC's, message or comment, preferably the former, as I can actually reply to it, as long as they are in reason, I'll accept them, as I can't make one up to save my life as Alex is virtually a copy of Luffy to most extent.**

Let's sum up the relationship between Alex and Roger, it's like Ren and Nora.

Alex and Roger, have literally had each other since they were born, it's like having a twin, that's how close their relationship is, Adam is a bit different, as he came into the pair's lives when they were eleven.

But, due to Alex's personality and Roger's eyes, they virtually had no friends except themselves, and a very young, but still old looking Tukson, (Who yes, died, the second season, but Roger, for now, can't exactly remember until he meets a certain duo).

When Adam came into the pair, not as afraid as Roger, or unliking of Alex, a bond was made, strengthened by Alex's desire of having _Nakama_ (friends) and Roger's desire of not wanting Adam to become like he did in canon.

So yeah, when Adam came into their lives, they pretty much, instantly became friends, which evolved into what Luffy had with Ace and Sabo.

 **Alright other stuff, I should talk about.**

Chapters will be about five thousand words.

Update schedule is once a week might do twice a week, if lucky.

I accept ideas and I feed on your criticism.

I am crazy.

Also, once again.

The story was inspired by, 'My Turn' by 'Le MAO XXIV', you should go and read it.

Well, that's everything, just had to make this 5000.


	4. It finally came out!

One Piece System in Remnant, I'm going crazy, aren't I?

...

...

...

 **Sorry, for this coming out so late, I had some school assignments/assessments to do.**

 **3 Week Holiday, now though.**

 **Btw, if you haven't noticed by now, there is Shounen Ai. (It's kind of obvious)**

 **Also, there will be Shoujo Ai. (Limited to the same amount that the RWBY Series presents)**

But, I don't deal with Yaoi or Yuri. (Not in this story at least)

 **Guess, who needs to edit the chapters? (I do...)**

I still own nothing.

Yep, still crazy.

Get ready for the time skips, there really isn't that much to write about in Signal Academy, considering there's not much to work with as we know very little about Signal Academy.

So, about one chapter is about one year, I mean really, it's not like he's fighting Grimm or anything, but I'll probably add something for him to do on the holidays, or there be a little adventure, but they're not in Beacon, so... Yeah...

 **Accepting OC's as long as they are within reason, looking for ones specifically for Signal, note: They may never appear again.**

 **If you have any ideas for can/should happen during Signal or Beacon, feel free to comment or message, note, they should be within the canon, sorta.**

...

...

...

 **First Person**

"Wait, we have to go to classes!" Alex begins to moan, after Aura Application with Ms Mika, and as I expected, everyone within the class had already unlocked their Auras, surprisingly, only one person other than Adam and I had unlocked their Semblance.

Not that it mattered too much as since the new term began and everyone had until they would go to Beacon to do so, though it wasn't even compulsory to have your Semblance unlocked to enter Beacon, it was only recommended.

So, today, in the class all we did was trying to activate our Aura, which the three of us found easy, and at the same time, bored to death.

"Say's here we now have History with Mr Bole"

Bowl, wait no, it's Bole, right...

"Bowl? Why is he called Mr Bowl?"

Goddammit, Alex.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

By the time we made it to the classroom, we saw the narrowing glances of people, I'm not sure if these people are old enough to be racists or not.

There was an elder girl, likely a third or fourth year that seemed to just adore Alex, but other than her, it was mainly just staring looks, none of them, however, made racist comments, they simply watched.

Adam returned with a glare, and I simply stared, most scared by the look of my eyes.

Opening the door, Alex begins to look around, whereas Adam goes after him, trying to prevent him from causing much trouble.

At the teacher's seat was a middle-aged man, he seemed restless, but had a smile on his face.

He looked to be waiting for everyone to arrive, and after a minute, everyone arrived, and he began the lesson.

"Alright, for some of you here that were away yesterday, due to certain incidents..." He says, whilst looking at us... "I'd like to be the first, if not the second, to welcome you all to Signal Academy! Of course, as you are relatively new to this school and due to its sheer size, you need only to come within the first ten minutes of the lesson, this is for all first years, and will change as you advance in years..."

Ten minutes, I should note that, need to be in class, ten minutes since the start of class.

Which isn't that unbelievable, considering how far some classes are from each other.

I mean it literally took ten minutes to come here.

Granted, we almost got lost.

"Now let me begin from the well-known tale of the Two Brothers..."

He began with the tale of the Two Brothers, how they created everything that was good, evil and in between all of it, humanity.

It was an all too familiar tale, which I got bored of, but Alex, hearing it for the thousandth time only made it more interesting, whilst Adam simply listened listlessly.

"The History of Remnant is a long one, thus I shall give you a summary..."

Through quickly writing, he explained the key points of Remnant's history.

As he didn't have much time, he had to only briefly explain the history.

Regardless, it was either what I already knew, or unnecessary.

 **One Boring History Lesson Later**

That was boring, so boring.

He's almost like a lecturer that just speaks through a script.

Another thing is that I can't decide whether Alex is excited about hearing what Mr Bole has to say, or the fact that lunch is next.

And as the sound of a bell can be heard, Mr Bole sits back down and lets everyone go, "And... That's the end, it's lunchtime now, I'll see you all next time."

"Let's go!" Alex says out loudly, which somehow doesn't get the attention of everyone around us.

 **At the Cafeteria**

Once we were at the Cafeteria, we really got the attention of the people there, there seemed to be a group surrounding us, and I could hear whispers.

"Faunus..."

"Look at those horns..."

"A tail, a dog's tail?"

"Those eyes..."

"Aren't they the genius students?"

"I heard they're in the third year classes..."

Damn straight we are!

I'm sort of tempted to use my Semblance, but...

I won't, not for now, at least, I don't want to drag too much attention yet.

Meanwhile, Alex is, as he tries to get past the group whilst being semi-molested by a group of older girls.

As this happened, I watched whilst Adam is casually reading a book.

Anyway, let's see what's next on my schedule, for today...

Tuesday Schedule

9:00-9:30 (Morning Homeroom)

9:30-10:30 (Aura Application with Ms Mika)

10:30-11:30 (History with Mr Bole)

11:30-12:00 (Lunch)

12:00-1:00 (Maths)

1:00-2:00 (General Studies)

2:00-2:30 (Afternoon Tea)

2:30-3:30 (English)

3:30-4:30 (Weapon Forging)

4:30-5:00 (Afternoon Homeroom)

 **After One Lunch**

Well, that was quick.

The bell hasn't actually rung yet, but...

The next class is on the second floor, so, we should be going now.

"Let's go," I say, to which Adam nods and Alex asks, "Already?"

Before I answer, Adam answers for me, "Five minutes, it'll take us that long to get to class, let's go now".

Alex whines before Adam says something stupid, "Come'on, I'll race you there, last one there has to buy candy for the rest!"

Adam speeds off, and Alex does so too, whilst I'm just standing.

Ah fuck...

I never win these races...

 **Four Minutes Later**

By the time I'm there, Adam is sitting in the class reading a book, with Alex next to him, constantly moving in his seat.

"You're late," Adam says in a deadpan expression, with Alex smiling, no doubt remembering what Adam said.

I would say something, but I know that anything I say can and will be used against me.

Oh boy, well time for maths, wait...

This should be a piece of cake!

If I could graduate high school with above average maths grades, then this should be easy!

 **One Period Later**

As said, it was easy, but you probably expected for me to say, that it wasn't, didn't you?

Anyway, Adam did it easily as well, and I think Alex will be that one kid that always fails in maths.

I have General Studies now, after Maths with Ms Jas, and apparently, the teacher is Mr Shawn, heh, name rhymes with Jaune.

 **General Studies**

General Studies is virtually the amalgamation of subjects that are normally done within a normal school but were replaced due to subjects such as, Advanced Combat, Weapon Forging and Aura Application.

Examples are that, in Signal, there are no Music or Art subjects.

As for Geography, I have it during second semester or term 3 and 4, whatever you would call it.

Science is a third and fourth-year subject that replaces General Studies during those years.

Once again, concerning Music and Art, you would imagine that they would be actual subjects due to their positivity, well they aren't, but surprisingly, they are advertised like hell.

I mean the amount of Music and Art scholarships almost outnumber the combat scholarships!

 **Afternoon Tea**

Well, it's afternoon tea now, and I'm at where, I believe to be the exact same table, due to the fact that it was the only one not taken, and I swear I can already hear whispers about Adam, Alex and I.

Not that it matters that much.

But, anyway, I might as well test something.

I get up from my table, which grabs the attention of Adam for about a moment before he goes back to reading whatever he is reading.

Alex doesn't notice as he's to busy eating in a fashion that is a mix of sloppy and sophisticated.

I should check up on the computers later, I have some people I want to get in contact with and plant some seeds...

 **English**

What happens in English, stays in English.

Especially since the teacher is a cat Faunus, which I swear are more common then they should be.

Getting Alex under control wasn't easy...

 **Weapon Forging**

Well, now I had weapon forging with Mr Kha, we were told about either choosing a weapon, and if we already did, think of making it, or creating a manuscript or draft.

 _Quest: Forge your weapon!_

 _The weapon you create is akin to a Huntsman own limb, and once you do create yours, you will naturally create your own style of the weapon!_

 _Quest: Create your weapon!_

 _Reward: 1000 EXP and Weapon Style_

 _Optional: 500 EXP for every accessory to the weapon!_

 _Failure: Decreased relation with Signal Academy_

 _Progress: 0%_

Immediately, I thought of one thing.

A SWORD

Can you blame me?

And yes, part of the reason, is as Mihawk was the World's Greatest Swordsman!

Also, another thing.

Despite my hawk eyes giving me an advantage in using swords, I discovered that they actually give me an even better advantage as a sniper.

How did I find this out?

Well, it all happened when Adam, using binoculars tried to simply sightsee, then Alex tries to fight for the binoculars, and as they do so, I tried to look at what they were looking at.

Then all of a sudden, I could clearly see it all.

All the little details even, it was as if I was only a few metres away at most, in fact, I got a scope from a sniper a while back, don't ask how, let's just say that in a world, where seventeen-year-olds use weapons that can easily kill hundreds of people, getting a single sniper scope is easy.

Adam and I then compared our vision, to which Adam just to make sure, got an actual sniper and then compared our vision.

Like, where the hell did you even get that sniper?

Anyway, as we did, Adam's sniper could see over 300 metres, and surprisingly, I could see even further, granted it hurt my eyes.

Well, that's an understatement, my eyes felt as if I hadn't closed them for hours.

Thankfully, they recovered quickly!

Anyway, back to the story!

I'm obviously going to create a sword, and it will be, virtually a copy of-

No, that's not original!

I can't copy Mihawk's sword, yes, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, but...

It would never be the same, and anyway, I'm planning on getting a normal sized sword, wait...

Maybe, I can base it off-

As I begin murmuring, Mr Kha asks, "Mr Silvers, have you chosen your weapon yet?"

Of course...

"A sword!"

Mr Kha writes it down on his piece of paper and then proceeds to ask Alex, "Mr Silv-" He stops then realizing we have the same surname.

"Mr Alex Silvers, what is your weapon?" I wonder what he's going to do with, Adam? As I finish my thought, I look to Adam, who's grinning.

Oh, fu- "I don't need one! I'll use my fists!" Mr Kha seems to twitch in response, before sighing and asking, "Are you sure, using your fists against Grimm, would be too dangerous..."

"Nope, I don't need one!"

"Alright, but if you-"

"Nope! I won't!"

Mr Kha gives up at that point.

Continuing now onto Adam, "Mr Silv-" Adam's grin has now disappeared, but it seems that he's desperately trying to hold it in, Mr Kha then continues, "Mr Adam Silvers, what is your weapon?"

Adam replies, "I'm not sure, yet, sir, though I do believe a long range weapon will be my likely choice, at this point, I believe it will either be a spear or long sword"

Well, didn't he have a gun and sword, in RWBY? I can't remember all too well, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't a spear...

Must not let him choose a spear...

Talking about Adam, I wonder what happened to Blake, I should ask him after this period.

 **Afternoon Homeroom**

Alright, here it is, time to ask about Blake.

I walk towards Adam and am about to ask until the word of god intervenes.

"Roger!"

There it is.

Eventually, I will be able to talk to Adam about Blake, probably when I remember to talk about her and stop forgetting to do so whenever I talk with Alex.

Anyway, "What is it, Alex?"

"I'm bored!"

"You're always bored"

He smiles at that statement, and I would call him miniature Luffy, if not for the fact that he would probably take well to that, say, I wonder if I'm the 'Ace' of the group?

What would the Pirate King think of that?

As I was thinking that, our homeroom teacher appeared as I could hear the door opening.

"Uhhhh, why did I accept this job?"

The all to similar voice, I instantly knew who it was!

It was Qrow!

He appeared in all his majesty and glory, albeit leaning forward and looking as if he was recovering from a hangover.

"Look who showed up!"

He was probably referring to me, Adam and Alex.

I mean who else could he be referring to?

"Oi, I'm referring to you three!"

Qrow must have been really drunk to be pointing at a trashcan.

To which he then began yelling.

 **Back at Home**

Eventually, Qrow fell asleep, however, seemed to be on the urge of waking up whenever we came near him, as if his body was though sleeping, still ready.

How did we know this?

Some stupid kid tried to get close to Qrow to steal his booze.

And for once, it wasn't Alex, no, because, Alex doesn't like alcohol, one time, one of the "older sisters" of the White Fang, seeing upon Alex's adorableness, tried to entice him.

A single sip of alcohol, made Alex drunk, of course, this was before the whole aura unlocking, but Alex is still steered away.

Simply put, things that should have never happened to someone underage, happened.

Yeah.

Let's leave it at that.

"Roger, what are you thinking of?!"

Make something up, make something up.

"Uhh... Let's talk about..."

Think, Roger, Think!

What Arc of the story am I up to?

Ace is dead...

Wait, no.

I had to change that, or Alex wouldn't stop crying.

Whitebeard still died, though.

Though that's not what Alex wanted, Tukson theorized that Newgate had to die at least.

Currently, we're at the...

Umm...

Alright.

"One Piece!"

"Yah! What happened after Luffy beat the bad man Fishman?"

"Hody Jones" Adam added.

"Alright, so this is what happened when..."

After me telling the story of how Luffy talked with Big Mom, Alex couldn't help, but say what he said every time I presented Luffy as the bad-ass, "Awesome!".

Adam, on the other hand, was surprised and seemed to be collecting his thoughts.

 **End of First Person**

...

...

...

 **Third Person**

It was a Saturday, meaning no school for the three.

As usual, Adam woke up the earliest.

It was simply a habit, one that wouldn't disappear, well, one that Adam chose to keep, as Alex and Roger were both known to oversleep and get far more hours than they needed, but Adam was about maximum efficiency.

He would take eight hours and not a single minute more or less.

He felt that he had to.

He had a family now.

He had something to protect.

He had something he lost before.

He had something he wouldn't lose again.

Even if he had to fight his entire life for it, and enjoy for only a second.

He would...

But, today, he had to meet up with a certain someone.

Someone who he had been with him for years now.

Separated only by the accident, and even then, still communicated via scroll.

"Blake, are you here?"

Then appeared a young girl wearing a mix of rags and proper clothes.

She had black cat ears which meant that she was a Faunus.

"No clothes?"

Blake wondered, normally Adam would bring new clothes for her to wear, however today he didn't, and Adam, of course, gave an answer to Blake's question.

"I think it's time!"

Blake blushed and replied quickly, "You idiot, it's... Too early!"

Adam then mentally berated himself, before giving off a little chuckle.

'Hmmph, I'm getting too much of Roger's traits' thought, Adam.

"No, not like that..."

"Then like what?"

"It's time for you to meet my family!"

"That's exactly, what I-" Blake stopped, before suddenly remembering the event in which Adam's parents died, "Sorry..."

Adam smiled, to which Blake became confused.

"Not them, my other family!" Blake began to think for a second, before immediately beginning to yell, "Then... That's exactly, what I mean!"

"Alright, let's go!"

"Let me get my stuff first!"

"Fine!"

"Hey, why aren't you helping?"

"Alright, alright..."

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"Let's go!"

"So, what made it so that you want to introduce me to your family?"

"I just feel that now is a good time..."

"Anything I should know?"

"Let me start from the beginning"

 **Five Minutes Later**

"So, your last name is now Silvers, and you have two brothers, the younger one, the blonde haired one is a dog Faunus who is extremely afraid of cats?"

"Yep, and cat Faunus as well, so that includes you".

Blake took a deep breath, before asking, "So what about this Roger, how come you left out some information about him?"

Adam grinned, he remembered the first time seeing those eyes, they seemed so merciless, and Roger's face only made them look ever so more menacing.

"You'll know when you see him".

 **End of Third Person**

...

...

...

 **First Person**

Give it to Adam.

The first thing I see when I wake up, is a frozen Blake, scratch that.

It's a frozen shuddering Blake.

Alright, my eyes.

As cool as it might be to do a 'Blake Belladonna, I have heard so much about you...' it would lead to Adam asking me a lot of questions right now, and letting me go to sleep, so...

Back to sleep.

 **End of First Person**

...

...

...

 **Third Person**

Right after, Roger fell asleep, Alex woke up.

Seeing upon the shuddering Blake, he instantly began to shudder himself.

Meanwhile, Adam simply felt a sense of accomplishment.

A strange sense of accomplishment.

 **The Next Day**

So far, Roger was looking for Blake and Adam.

Unfortunately for him, Blake was frightened of Roger enough to stay away from him with Adam.

Making it almost impossible for Roger to find them.

On the other hand, Alex was staying close to Roger, frightened of Blake.

Also, constantly trying to prevent Roger from finding Blake.

All that's necessary to be said is that Roger and Adam didn't see each other until at school on Monday.

 **End of Third Person**

...

...

...

 **First Person**

So...

Blake is as of it is now, afraid of me.

As are some of my classmates, though most of them look at me for a second, before looking away.

For racist remarks, I have a rather minimal amount, which is rather surprising since-

"Hey look! He's the one with those strange-" Our eyes meet and they stop, and I wait.

I'm sitting down right now, so I can't be bothered to get up...

I carefully analyse the situation, there are three boys, maybe a year older, or a bit big for their age?

Doesn't really matter, but, let's see, I have...

 **Advanced Combat**

With Mr Xiao Long, himself.

Who I must say, is, very eccentric.

Goddamit, Taiyang.

 **End of First Person**

...

...

...

 **Third Person**

Look out for the 'Silvers Brothers' that was what Qrow had told him.

The three were the golden eggs of Signal, at the age of thirteen they had already unlocked their Semblances, well at least two of them did, as for the third one, he was, special...

Still, he wondered why.

Academically, Adam was at the number two spot, with Roger actually first, additionally breaking records in English and Maths, whereas Alex was last in all his studies.

They had virtually nothing that was negative on their reports either, well, it had only been a week at most.

But, he remembered what Qrow had told him.

"Watch out for the Silvers Brothers, I'm not sure what... But they stink of trouble..."

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Taiyang Xiao Long had just seen three thirteen-year-olds, beat the hell out of a dozen or so fifteen-year-olds, scratch that.

He had seen one single thirteen-year-old beat the hell out of a dozen or so fifteen-year-olds, the other two, Adam and Roger, simply watched and acted in self-defence only.

If he had to describe the way that Alex fought, then it would be in one word.

Adaptational.

He fought without a care as if he wasn't afraid of dying.

And the smile, Alex was always smiling, it wasn't forced either.

It was real, but to the dozen or so fifteen-year-olds on the floor in pain, they would see it in their nightmares.

It sure did look awkward when Alex was smiling and faced towards Taiyang, with his hands in the air, shouting his victory.

"Victory! I won!"

Taiyang, couldn't think of how to continue, but looking at both Adam and Roger, he had somewhat of an idea...

In fact, he wasn't even a teacher!

Qrow had just got him to substitute as apparently, he was super busy on a top-secret mission!

'Top-secret mission, my ass... He's probably just drinking...'

 **Two Minutes Later**

Adam and Roger faced each other, a distance between them, it had only taken about a minute to move all the bodies, as most of them were capable of moving, and only a few were unconscious.

'Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck...' Thought Roger, thinking about how to fight his longtime friend.

'It's finally time to see the distance between me and Roger...' Thought Adam, looking forward to the fight.

"Begin!" Shouted out Taiyang, and suddenly the two sped towards each other.

 **End of Third Person**

...

...

...

 **First Person**

 _Quest: Defeat Adam_

 _Quest: Can you beat your longtime friend? He has been with you for a few years, however already knows more about you, than you know of yourself._

Thank's for that.

 _Reward: 20000 XP and increased relation with Adam_

 _Optional: Defeat him within two minutes_

 _Failure: Nothing_

 _Progress: 0%_

Dodge...

Holy crap, I actually dodged.

Thank God, I got Adam to use a long spear instead of a sword.

He didn't seem to good with it, whereas I was at least a bit familiar with a sword.

I was mainly on the defensive as his constant barrages of lunges made it almost impossible for me to go forward, though as I would think, I probably look as calm as calm can be, whereas, in the inside, I'm scared shitless.

Jump!

Jump!

Fly!

Fly!

Oh crap, that actually worked.

I'm up quite a distance now...

Thank God, I got rid of my fear of heights, well at least part of it.

Five metres or so, probably not accurate, but, I'm where, Adam can't reach me.

Come'on eighty kilograms, crush him...

Also at this time, I realize that my Semblance is-

OH FUCK

The spear directly cuts part of my cheek.

Thankfully, Adam didn't go for my eye, as if he did, then I might have actually lost it.

But, I know that Adam wouldn't do such a thing.

Hmmph, I can't believe I find this somehow funny.

"Go on, Roger?"

A good question.

Adrenaline kicks in.

I shouldn't...

But...

My legs starting moving on their own...

 **End of First Person**

...

...

...

 **Third Person**

Taiyang is amazed, Adam is incredible at using the spear, and was easily pushing back Roger.

Then it happens, as Roger is going down trying to give a heavy strike down to Adam, his upper right cheek is cut, and a wound is made.

Then, Adam asks a question.

"Go on, Roger?"

Taiyang wonders what Roger will do.

Then it happens, and Taiyang rushes towards the scene.

'Oh no...' Taiyang remarks to himself, at the scene of what just happened.

 **End of Third Person**

...

...

...

 **First Person**

I begin running and running.

I push myself forward with my Semblance.

I just need to get in a good position.

Memories then come into my mind.

Then as if my body moves on its own.

It happened.

I wasn't sure exactly what.

But did Adam get slower?

Or was it the world?

Had I simply gone that fast?

I feel my sword touch something, likely his body, and then I feel something touch me, likely his spear...

Everything after that is darkness.

 **End of First Person**

...

...

...

 **Third Person**

Far away from the Island of Patch where Signal Academy was located, there was a man that seemed to be young, though possessed the eyes of an old man.

He had a cane with him, though it was clear that he had no need for it, and it merely rested on his left side.

On his right hand was a cup of coffee, which he was sipping with a smile.

As he finished sipping, he put the cup of coffee on a table.

On the table with the coffee, were three pictures.

These three pictures were...

 **End of Third Person**

...

...

...

 **Still accepting OC's.**

 **Looking for OC's, that you don't care will disappear and never be talked about again.**

I'm finally back!

Had some school stuff to do.

Anyway, I have 3 weeks of holiday now, so I'll probably do the next chapter, which will be a mix of year one and holidays, tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.

Anyway, time to talk about this chapter, then the next one.

Chapter 4:

Roger has finally seen Blake. (The latter is scared shitless of the former)

Alex has finally seen Blake. (The former is scared shitless of the latter)

Roger and Adam have fought each other, and you're probably asking, what the hell happened?

Cliffhanger happened.

How old do you think, Ozpin looks?

Granted he's pretty much an immortal parasite, he looks pretty good, apparently, he looks middle-aged, but they also say that about Glynda.

Also remember, in this part of the story, he's about nine years younger. (Ruby would be 6 and Yang 8)

Chapter 5:

What happened to Adam and Roger?

Who lost?

Who won?

Cliffhanger!

Also, Alex will unlock his Semblance next chapter!

Conveniently, Haki will make an appearance next chapter!

Other Stuff:

I'm going to be editing chapters and etc.

Also, to make this 5000 words, behold the omake below.

 **Also, yes, Roger is a Faunus, and his Hawkeyes give him superior eyesight.**

 **I was originally intended to be even longer than 300 metres, but I chose not to, as they aren't Eagle Eyes...**

...

...

...

 **Omake**

Some guy called Stanley slipped on a banana and fell.

As he slipped, he flipped and hit a bell.

Then he bit his tongue and tried to tell.

(I can't rhyme, so this is all you're getting)

 **Omake End**

Alright, I did that purely, because someone I know in real life, doesn't understand the greatness of RWBY and One Piece.

I'll let you guess his name.

 **Edits:** Moved quest dialogue to middle, for second quest.


	5. Hey, this chapter is two days late!

One Piece System in Remnant, I'm going crazy, aren't I?

...

...

...

 **This is late...**

I still own nothing

Also, this chapter feels lousy.

(Inner Subconscious: That's because it is)

Adam is slowly becoming more and more OC.

 **Looking for OCs**

 _ **I'm sorry in advance, I'm terrible at making the mood or moments. (Please don't sue)**_

 _ **Also, it becomes semi-crack near the end. (I had nothing else to write, please don't sue X2)**_

...

...

...

 **Third Person**

The result of the battle was clear, wasn't it?

Yet it wasn't.

What was the result?

When the loser fell to the ground, the victor fell to his knees.

At the same time, something happened within a bystander.

Someone who watched it happen.

For as Alex watched, something, unlocked inside of him, as if it was a reaction to the play of events.

And as Taiyang and everyone else ran to see what happened to Adam and Roger, Alex simply stayed.

Nobody did notice what was happening to Alex.

 **Wherever, Qrow is.**

Qrow suddenly had a gut feeling, as if something wrong had happened.

Taking out his drink, he took a long sip before getting back to work, hoping nothing went wrong...

 **White Fang Base**

Blake didn't know what it was, but it simply felt bad.

Was it cat senses?

Even if it was, Blake would never admit it.

 **Tukson's Bookstore**

Meanwhile, Tukson was watching television.

That is all.

 **Back to Signal Academy**

By now, a group of students and Taiyang had surrounded Adam and Roger.

Well, the group of students were actually the few that managed to get up after Alex's beatings.

Of the students that did manage to get up and see, being shocked was something they all shared.

First, Adam's body they inspected, had a medium sized cut through his chest, in order to better see the cut, Taiyang immediately tore off most of Adam's shirt, and as he did so, he was unaware of the photos being taken as he did so, by a few girls.

Inspecting the body, Taiyang took a breath of relief, 'the cuts not to bad, if he didn't have Aura, I would have needed to call the medical staff... With his current, I don't- No...'

Not willing to take any chances, Taiyang gestured for the closest student to call for the medical staff to arrive.

Then moving onto Roger's body, he repeated the same action, still unaware of the photos being taken, by the same girls.

Quickly inspecting the body, though the wound was smaller and less visible, it stood out strangely as a small hole where flesh should have been.

Adam had pierced the left shoulder of Roger...

A/N: I'll leave it to your own interpretation of the wound since I don't know how to write realistic wounds.

 **End of Third Person**

...

...

...

 **First Person**

Why can I barely feel my left arm?

Also, why is Adam looking to me as if he's done the worst possible thing?

Another thing, how come, Alex is desperately holding onto my right arm?

Wait, nevermind, the last one is a rhetorical question.

 _Quest: Defeat Adam_

 _Failure_

Well, that explains it...

Wait...

OH FUCK, MY LEFT ARM.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Excuse me, are you awake now?"

Unless this is a dream, if not, "Yes".

I look to see where the voice came from, and it's a middle-aged doctor, he's somewhat smiling, meaning that my condition, probably isn't that bad.

"You've lost almost all use in your left arm."

How can you say that, while smiling?

"Just kidding!"

Phew.

"You've almost lost all use in your left arm."

How is that any different?!

"In most cases, your arm would have been shattered off by the sheer force of Adam's strike, fortunately, your Aura quickly healed most of it, however even with technology and your Aura, we were only able to heal your arm to the point, that you would need, prosthetics to operate it..."

"Please repeat that sentence" preferably also much slower.

"In simple terms, your arm will be fine, as long as you add a prosthetic."

Oh, Thank Oum.

Now, "How much is the prosthetic?"

An awkward silence enters the room, before realizing that I'm broke as hell and barely able to buy necessities for myself, Adam, Blake and Alex.

"Uhhh, it's..."

The doctor seems to be hesitant in saying it, which causes Adam to give his answer.

"More than we can afford currently."

Yep.

"Fortunately, for us, we have a potential sponsor."

A sponsor?

Oh wait, I think I know who this is going to be.

"Yeah! Some guy called Was-Pin! I think he owns a bowling place or something?"

Thank's for your two cents, Alex.

"Ozpin?" I ask, looking at Adam, who gives a small nod.

Then entering the room, to my surprise, isn't Ozpin, but rather, Qrow and Taiyang, the latter looking pretty down, and the former, neutral.

Qrow comes forward and asks, "Alright kid, Ozpin has chosen to sponsor you, I'm not sure of it myself, but he just said, you promise to join Beacon, and you get a prosthetic or something like that."

"What Qrow means, is that-"

"Shut up, Tai. Alright, starting again, before I was interrupted by my friend. There are no secret deals, nothing hidden, you promise to join Beacon when your seventeen, and you get your prosthetic, as simple as that, in fact, you're even guaranteed a position there when you hit seventeen..."

Taiyang seems pretty dull, probably feeling responsible for what happened.

I was going to join Beacon either way and since I'm now guaranteed a position, it may just have turned out to be a bit easier, but I wonder what Ozpin wants...

"Alright, I accept."

Qrow then takes something out of his pocket, looking to the doctor, and says, "Alright, surgery now, we got the prosthetic."

WTF

"We're going to insert this to his left shoulder area..."

Wait, what does that mean?

"Take off your shirt, kid."

"Qrow!"

"Right, right, I'll turn around."

Taiyang seems to virtually deadpan at that, but anyways.

I do take off my shirt.

And...

There I go...

 **One Hour Later**

"Roger, you're awake again!"

"You woke up quick."

Is this a dream?

'System Check'

 _System Active_

Nope, it isn't.

"What happened?"

Alex is smiling like hell, as always and answers, slightly giggling, "You fainted when you saw your wound!"

Oh yeah, that did happen.

I lift up my shirt again, using my right arm, and the hole is gone, replaced with skin, and most feeling in my left arm has already returned.

Thank Oum for Remnant technology that is far superior to Earth technology, lest, I'd be screwed.

Hopefully, though, I don't turn out like Ironwood.

I mean he was almost half machine, which was pretty weird, but kind of expected when he got-

"Roger! Are you better now?"

The moment you get off my right arm, "Yes".

Adam's looking at me guilty like hell, and I feel that I need to say something.

"Adam."

"Yes?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"You'll know when I see you after a few years, and you ask a question about my arm, and I reply with, I made a bet."

He simply smiles at that.

"I can't wait!" Alex exclaims.

I swear you want me to lose my arm.

A/N: I have to say this. Alex, Adam, Tukson and Blake, all know the story of One Piece, in that order. Alex knows the most, Blake the least.

Regardless, the story of One Piece, in an almost apocalyptic world of Remnant, brings hope. A lot of hope. And, Alex, practically lives the story of One Piece, since it's what he grew up with.

Adam doesn't live One Piece, but he sees it as a dream and puts it as a goal. Additionally, he takes a lot of inspiration from One Piece characters, subconsciously, which you'll see.

Tukson simply listens to the story as he does, but it would definitely be more interesting than any book in Remnant, considering they're very limited to the almost apocalyptic world they live in.

Blake, will probably like One Piece, at least more than that book about that guy with two souls in his body.

 **End of First Person**

...

...

...

 **Third Person**

Elsewhere at Beacon Academy, Headmaster Ozpin was sipping a cup of coffee, with three pictures on his desk.

"He accepted it?"

"Yep."

Ozpin smiled, before picking up the picture of Alex, remarking, "Pirate King..."

Before placing it back down, and looking at Roger's, "Hawkeye..."

Then moving his eyes to Adam's, "Nothing for you yet..."

 **End of Third Person**

...

...

...

 **First Person**

Well, it's been about a week, well not exactly a week.

It's been about twelve days, so a bit closer to two weeks.

Apparently, the school couldn't let me back in due to safety reasons, and that I allegedly needed mental help, where I had to go to this therapist.

 **End of First Person**

...

...

...

 **Third Person**

"Excuse me, uh, Dr, was it wise to give Roger so many days without any work? I do know that-"

"I believe that young Roger requires a few days to let out some steam, or relax..."

Qrow only grinned as he remembered the conversation, before also remembering what he had to do, concerning the therapy session.

'I should see Ozpin...'

"At least, he isn't as crazy as that 'Alex' kid though...'

 **Last Wednesday Flashback**

"Hi, I'm your therapist, Roger, I've got to ask you a few questions."

Roger looked around to see if there was any secret cameras or anyone watching, the only thing that caught his interest, was a crow perched on top of a grandfather clock.

Taking a look at it for a second, he turned back to the therapist, who began to ask questions.

"How are you doing today, Roger?"

"Fine..."

"Your injuries?"

"Healed..."

"Anything on your mind?"

"No..."

"How's your day been so far?"

"Ok..."

Realizing that his questions weren't getting to Roger, the therapist began to ask more unique questions.

"It says here, you're trying to promote piracy through the means of a story, you made up".

Roger stopped to think, before looking at the crow perched on top of the grandfather clock.

He knew what he had to do.

"That is true..."

"May I ask why?"

"Yes."

"Uhh, then why?"

"It gets boring."

"So you made up the story, due to your boredom?"

"Yes."

"Uhh... What is your stance towards the issues regarding, uh, Faunus?

"That is irrelevant."

"Oh, sorry we'll-"

"But, I will answer the question."

"Oh, ok, umm, thanks!"

"I don't have a stance."

"Uhh?"

"That is my stance..."

Twenty questions later.

"So you don't want to be a Hero, as if you are one, you have to share the meat?"

"Yes."

Ten questions later.

"You think that a crow has been following you since your birth?"

"Yes, and I swear that it once transformed into a human."

Last question.

"You think that Winter Schnee will give up her Heiress Position due to wanting to become an Atlas Specialist under General Ironwood, and the position of Heirness will go to her younger sister Weiss?"

"Yes, as it's likely that due to current..."

Meanwhile, the crow perched on top of the grandfather clock had only one thing in its mind.

'This kid's crazy'.

 **End of Third Person**

...

...

...

 **First Person**

"Roger we're back!"

There they are, and for a split moment, I see an eight-year-old Blake, who promptly disappears.

Still afraid.

Actually, now that I think about it, the therapist wasn't afraid of me.

Heh, that's interesting.

"I'm surprised the school gave you an entire week and a half to let you rest."

Well, it was "twelve days".

"That's a lot more than they should have given you..."

"Shut up, you do this to me!"

Adam stepped back, before I put the mood back to a more relaxing environment, "Now I can't even open pickle jars!"

He smirked, and I pointed to my left with my right, saying, "You did this!"

"So what, pull off a Shanks, or something, it might actually work!"

Before I can say anything, Alex interjects.

"It will work! I believe it!"

I'm not sure if Alex was helping my cause or making it worse.

 **Three Months Later**

Months passed, well three months.

Not too much has changed, we've gone back to daily life.

My left arm has become virtually the same as an actual arm.

The sword that I've been working on creating has been going on quite nicely and despite the protests of Mr Kha, I have frequently persisted to say that it will be a normal sword.

Similar to Jaune's, but it will brand new, and made of the best materials, I can get.

No dust whatsoever in the sword, which Adam calls "Brave or stupid?" and Alex in response to Adam's statement, calls out, "But it'll just like that guy that slices Zoro at the Bara- Tae?"

"Baratie" which Adam corrected just after.

It's a medium-long sword, definitely not as long as Mihawk's but longer than any of Zoro's.

A name, I need to give it.

How about, "Ace".

In honour of Ace, I'll call it Ace.

It's funny actually...

Had I been transported to the One Piece World instead, I probably would have tried to save Ace, and maybe I would have called my sword, 'Summer?'

Regardless, this is my new life...

 **Four Months Later**

Same old, same old, nothing too much has changed, I've continued to tell, Alex about the story of One Piece, and I've gotten to the Dressrosa Arc, hopefully, there aren't any Doflamingo villains in Remnant.

I'd be scared shitless if there were.

Cinder's a far cry from Doflamingo, well most villains are, you can't really compare with the Heavenly Demon.

Maybe, if you're Pain, but thank Oum, I wasn't reincarnated to Naruto.

Child soldiers, galore.

Wait, Ruby's technically a child soldier...

 **One Month Later**

"Did you hear, the White Fang is going through a lot of changes?"

"Yeah, I heard that the leadership might change in a few years".

"Sienna Khan is getting a bit more ambitious..."

Sienna Khan?

I think she was the lesser evil between Adam and herself.

Though, I don't think Adam's evil at this point.

"Blake!" I call out, now looking for her.

"Aahhh!"

There she runs.

I should ask her to tell her parents not to retire as leaders...

 **Two Months Later**

Well, year one is about ending now. Well, three or so months left.

Honestly, nothing impressive happened.

The RWBY series made everything look so fun...

I haven't fought any Grimm yet, and Alex is beating the shit out of anyone that fights him.

Surprisingly, this includes Adam.

Also, I swear, he's been telling when my punches are going to-

Oh, My Oum! (R.I.P Monty Oum)

"Alex!"

I begin running to find him.

Where is he, where is he?

Must find him...

"Roger!"

Oh fuck.

He appeared in front of me.

"You're looking for me?"

I looked down beneath myself to a smiling Alex, and I swear I just heard cameras.

Regardless, I need to ask him.

"Alex, have you unlocked your Semblance, yet?"

His tail begins to wag and he replies, "Yep! And it's just like-" I stop him by giving him a pat on the head, which leaves him with a confused look. "Haki, it's just like Haki!"

The already confused look evolves somehow to an even more confused look.

He seems to be thinking, and I give him a few seconds to think before he beams up and says, "Yep, it's just like Haki! Wait... Yep, Roger's right!"

Just to make sure...

"What'd you think it was before?"

"Uh, what was that lightning guy using before?"

"Mantra".

"Yeah, Mantra!"

"Mantra's a type of Haki" Adam adds, as he suddenly appears out of nowhere.

"I remember now!"

Adam then asks me, "What's happening?"

"I think, Alex's Semblance is Haki".

"That's impossible... Haki is something you made up..."

"A Semblance is apart of someone's personality, that's why they're unique, and that's why Haki can be a Semblance."

"So, are you saying that Alex has Haki as a Semblance, because of his personality?"

"You live your entire life with the story of Haki, and his mind began to construct a Semblance that would work too as similar as possible."

"That isn't possible, it just-"

Here I go.

"You don't understand the gravity of the situation."

"Shut up, you were lucky in guessing your Semblance."

"Yours as well?"

"Luck".

"Five lien says that the black haired teacher that came to see me in the hospital had a bad luck Semblance."

"You're on."

 **One Month Later**

It was the long holidays (short holidays were only two weeks and passed by the following months) now, and, "Pay up, Adam."

Adam proceeded to hand me over five 'lien' over a bet we made last month.

Uh, so bored...

No fanfiction to read, or novels, manga or anime!

Nothing to do, nothing to do...

Can't wait to enter Beacon, it's so boring...

Hmmm, I wonder what Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Phyrra... Are doing...

Winter should be renouncing or losing her Heiress position to become a specialist I think.

Though it was never directly mentioned on what happened, it's not too hard to figure out what happened by the clues.

I'd say when she becomes seventeen?

So, that's about around what?

Next month will be the new year, so...

Three years should do it.

Fourteen next year...

Since I don't have a birthday, and I don't remember when Ms Sapphire found me, I just count how old I am by the years.

Alex is here though, I wonder if he remembers, "January, Twenty Seven!"

January, Twenty Seven?

Adam pops out of nowhere and remarks, "Isn't that when-"

"It's when Adam became our eldest brother!"

Uh, I can't remember this too well.

"Our first class?" Adam asks.

"Yeah!"

Oh yeah...

 **End of First Person**

...

...

...

 **Third Person**

"Blake, you have to see Roger one day!"

"He gets scarier every day!"

"No, he doesn't, if anything, you get scarier every day to Alex!"

"Aah, cat!"

"See, you've scared Alex!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Then it isn't Roger's fault for scaring you!"

Blake was left silent from that remark.

Left with no way to counterattack, she ran away, to which, Adam began the chase.

 **Tukson's Book Store**

"You know, it's Tukson's Book Trade, not Tukson's Book Store, right?"

"Well, you don't have every book under the sun, do you?"

Tukson, looked at the grinning Roger, before asking, "What do you want, here?"

"You've been in the White Fang for a long time, now, right?

Tukson casually replied, "Yeah, why?"

Roger, gulped to which Tukson didn't see or hear before asking, "Do you have any connections with people, I'm looking for someone."

"Who?" Tukson asked.

"Green hair, red eyes, goes by Emerald, Surustai, I believe, the surname may not be exactly right, but it is similar to that."

"Emerald... Surustai... I don't know anyone, by those names, but I'll ask, but why don't you ask yourself?"

"They trust you far more than myself, and before you ask, she's a friend."

"Surustai, or something like that... I'll look and tell you if I do find someone like that."

As Roger left Tukson's Book Store, he began to think of what to do next. 'Emerald... I'll have to find her as soon as possible, maybe not Mercury, I might not be good enough to beat him or his dad.'

'It's too early to plant the seeds, as well, I should just... Enjoy my life, I suppose?'

Then just before Roger left, Tukson called out.

"Also, don't forget the groceries!"

"I won't because if I do, Alex will throw a fit and won't stop until he's eaten half the fridge!"

 **Patch**

She was gone.

Taiyang couldn't believe it.

Summer Rose disappeared from a mission, and it was obvious what happened.

She must have failed...

Failure on such a mission meant death.

If Taiyang had known such a thing, he would have refused to let go.

But, how could he believe that Summer failed the mission?

Perhaps she didn't?

Taiyang knew that though Summer would value a mission above her own safety, Ozpin wouldn't put it above her safety, something else must have happened...

Regardless, all he had now was Ruby and Yang.

But, it was enough.

Even then, he 'turned off'.

As if nothing mattered anymore.

Qrow visited a few times to make sure Taiyang was fine.

Ruby and Yang tried their best to make sure their father was fine, and one day, Yang figured something out.

Raven Branwen was her biological mother and had left her.

Then started her journey, and at the same time, something happened, that perhaps wasn't meant to happen, at least not in this Universe.

 **End of Third Person**

...

...

...

 **First Person**

Oh fuck, how the hell did this happen, you might be asking?

How I'm fighting three Beowolves that Qrow should have fought in the canon?

Because I was stupid enough to follow Ruby and Yang when I saw them when I was meant to buy groceries.

I should deal with this quickly before Alex eats half the fridge, again.

"Go, mister, go!"

Thank you for your cheering Ruby.

It is invaluable.

Surprisingly also, my Semblance works on Beowolves.

Come'on Tier 3 Gravity Semblance...

I wish I had my sword...

Though, the quest does indicate that I'll get a bonus for winning with this random stick I found and put Aura on.

 _Quest: Protect Ruby and Yang._

 _Where the hell is Qrow? Well, it doesn't matter too much right now, because Ruby and Yang are currently under attack and need your help!_

 _Quest: Save Ruby and Yang_

 _Reward: 20000 EXP and Adoration from Ruby and Yang_

 _Optional: Use a non-combat weapon for a bonus 5000 EXP_

 _Failure: Qrow will never see you in the same light again._

 _Progress: 0%_

Wtf does that failure even mean?

Does that mean that Qrow's watching me right now?

Actually, he probably is...

Anyway, alright, the power of the stick!

 _Quest: Protect Ruby and Yang_

 _Progress: 33%_

Holy crap, that actually killed the Beowolf.

Thankfully, they're much slower than Adam is.

And, also, another thing.

 _Quest: Protect Ruby and Yang_

 _Progress: 66%_

Despite being mindless beasts, even Grimm have instinct.

Meaning, they have a way of fighting, a pattern even.

Or in short, they're easier to read than Alex.

I mean it's not like he doesn't have a fighting style...

Or that he doesn't have instinct.

He's just...

Alex...

Like how Luffy dodged Enel's attack.

And...

Oh, not again...

"Mister, noooo"

Tis but a scratch!

Damn...

Got me in the left arm...

Maybe, not just a scratch...

Anyway, here we go!

 _Quest: Protect Ruby and Yang_

 _Progress: 100%_

 _Reward: 25000 EXP and Adored Relation from Ruby and Yang._

Ah, yes I levelled up.

Name: Roger Silvers

Age: 13

Title: The Dish Washer

Class: The Gamer

Level: 19 (Next Level: 2300/40000)

Semblance: Gravity Manipulation (Tier 3)

HP: 1773/2200

Aura: UNLOCKED

Strength: 22

Vitality: 21

Agility: 24

Intellect: 59

Wisdom: 23

Charisma: 32

Spirit: 87 (A special attribute, due to the One Piece World!)

Attribute Points: 0

Proficiency: Dishes (130) The Broom (110) The Vacuum (140)

Lien: 5

Status Effects: Slightly wounded

Tier 3...

One hundred kilograms in a ten-metre radius, useful against other people and Grimm, but Aura seems to somehow protect people against my Semblance.

Now that I realize it, if you gave my Semblance to a madman, then they could easily just walk around a town and kill people by simply walking within a ten-metre radius.

I suppose it's a crowd control Semblance...

Anyway, let's check on Ruby and Yang.

"Mister, mister, you won!"

Damn straight I did, little red.

Ruby looks ecstatic and Yang looks pretty sad.

If I recall, she was ashamed by her actions in endangering Ruby.

Anyway, now's my chance.

Got to look at Ruby's eyes.

"Hello, little red, mind telling me what someone like yourself is doing here?"

"Uh... It's a secret!"

Well, I already know, so...

Yeah, take that...

I'm definitely not jealous for not knowing...

"Mister, your eyes are like a hawk's!"

And, "Your eyes are silver".

Also, calling me Mister?

I'm literally, thirteen years old.

A/N: Word of God, states that Roger looks older than he is. (I'm looking at you, Leorio)

"Ru-" Oh fuck, she hasn't told me her name yet... And Yang just so happens to hear, and Ruby doesn't help.

"How do you know my name, Mister?"

"How do you know?"

They both look at me suspiciously...

"I overheard as I followed to make sure you two were both safe..."

Ruby beams from that, and asks, "Are you my guardian angel?"

"No... But I do know what is..."

I'm ninety-nine per cent sure, scratch that, one hundred per cent sure, that Qrow is here, but screw it.

"Really, what is it?!"

"Have you ever seen a crow before?"

I swear, I heard a branch move.

"Yep, I usually see a lot! I have an Uncle called Uncle Qrow as well!"

Yang is still looking suspicious.

"Whenever you see a crow, know that your guardian angel isn't too far..."

"That's confusing!"

"Yeah, you're trying to... Trick Ruby!"

"Yang! Stop insulting the Mister, he saved us!"

Yang looked as if she didn't know how to react at all.

"Call me, Roger, not Mister, I'm far too young for that."

I move a bit closer to Yang, and to further increase my relation, "You look familiar..."

She instantly asks, "Who do I look familiar too? Is it my mom, Raven? She looks like me, but she has-"

I should have expected as much.

"No, you remind me of Mr Xiao Long, one of my teachers..."

Yang beamed just like Ruby, "Really, dad teaching? I know he leaves the house, a lot, but, teaching? I didn't know he taught since..."

She stops at that.

Go back, go back, go back.

Anyway, might as well, take them home.

"Do you know which way is back, or do you want to come back with me?"

Ruby and Yang look to each other, and using some sort of sister power, they must be communicating.

"Nope, can we go back with you?"

"Isn't that dangerous? Are you sure you don't know the way back?"

I mean seriously, I could be a paedophile, which I'm not, but I could be!

"Ruby seems to like you, so that's good enough!"

Ok...

I'll accept that, I guess.

Ruby then proceeds to get into a wagon.

Yang ready to push her.

"Let's go!"

Oh for...

Well, my Semblance finally has a use.

Lifting up six and eight-year-old kids...

"Get off their, Ruby, it's dangerous..."

Ruby does get off.

And Yang looks confused.

I click my fingers, but no noise happens.

Uhh...

I'll try it again...

Click.

Nothing...

Screw it.

"Ruby, Yang, do you know what a Semblance is?"

Ruby shakes her head, and Yang does as well.

"It's the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user".

I stop for a moment, and I take a few steps towards Ruby and Yang, to show how awesome, I can be.

"My Semblance is Gravity."

Control this properly, I've had lots of practice with Alex...

I pick up Ruby with my Semblance, and now she's levitating about where my shoulder is.

"Weeeh!" Ruby squeals in excitement and Yang looks in wonder.

"When I get older, I want a Semblance like that!"

Well, sorry to say, but you're not going to get it...

"I'm not sure about that, Semblances are often related to family, and I don't think a Semblance like mine, would ever fit someone with such an explosive personality..."

"Hmmph, I still want one like yours!"

I lift her up as well, but she doesn't squeal, but I'm pretty sure, she's trying her best not to.

"So, where do you live?"

"I don't know!"

Yes, you do, you just don't want to say...

"Well, I've got to get my groceries, do you want to come?"

"Yes!"

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

Contrary to popular belief, I am thirteen.

Thirteen.

THIRTEEN.

I definitely do look older than people my age, likely due to the roughness of my face, and I like to think my scar on the cheek, made me look younger.

So, how the hell did people think, Ruby and Yang were my kids?

Goddamit, Qrow, why don't you appear already?

I know you're watching...

Anyway, "I'm back!"

"This is where you live?" Asks Ruby and Yang at the same time.

"Last time I checked."

"What took you so long, Roger?" Adam is the first one to greet me.

"Roger..."

Wut.

"What did I tell you to get?"

Let me check, "Avacadoes (NOT FOR ALEX), Potatoes, Carrots, Milk (FOR ALEX), Cheese-"

"Does it say anywhere, two random little girls?"

In hindsight, this may not have been the best idea, but hey.

"Both are the daughters of Mr Xiao Long, and I intend on returning them as soon as possible."

"I don't think it works that-"

"FOOD!"

Well, there's Alex!

Blake following behind, then running away.

"Hey Blake, wait... Come back!"

Adam runs to get her.

"Huh, who are these two, and how come one of them looks like that tanned teacher!"

"They're both his daughter".

"Oh, ok!"

"I'm going to be right back, Alex, I need to speak with Adam, so don't touch anything..."

I begin to walk to Adam, with Ruby and Yang still levitating beside me.

This is actually pretty good for training...

 **Five Minutes Later**

"Adam! You there?"

"Yeah, Blake's there as well, she's cornered!"

"Can I leave you with Ruby and Yang?"

"I suppose, why not?"

Alright time to get back to Alex.

 **Five Minutes Later**

This is my own fault...

I shouldn't have left Alex alone...

 **End of First Person**

...

...

...

 **Omake: RWBY Chibi Reference**

As Roger took Ruby and Yang away, the wagon was left behind.

Qrow immediately took his chance.

"They left the wagon behind..."

Then, he licked it.

"It's mine now..."

 **Omake End**

...

...

...

 **Still looking for OC's**

 **Concerning Haki:**

Alright, Haki was kind of introduced, but not really.

Anyway, Alex unlocked his Semblance (Haki) the moment that Roger's shoulder was pierced.

There was something inside of him that reacted, and in a way, he almost saw the future of Roger getting pierced, then saw it in real life. (Yes, I know you need extremely high levels of observation Haki for that, but listen.)

Alex has Haki as a Semblance, he has it as a power, but it's different from how the One Piece characters have Haki.

Imagine that Haki was a devil fruit, and imagine that Alex ate it, that's what it is.

Alex has an unfair advantage in Haki, as it virtually comes to him without doing anything, of course, he still has to learn how to use it, but yes, it makes him a bit OP.

 _The plan I figured out after releasing the chapter, was, having Alex see the future and trying to prevent it, then failing, everyone would fall down to an unconscious use of Conqueror's Haki, but it's too late now..._

Concerning the last one thousand or so words of the chapter:

Look, I was running low on ideas, and I was thinking of having a Haki explanation, but it wouldn't do any good for anyone, Alex already knows about Haki from the One Piece story that Roger is telling him.

In fact, Alex is made even more OP, as he knows what he can do with Haki.

Anyway, concerning the part about Ruby, Yang and Roger. 

Yeah, that was too good to pass on.

Roger saw Ruby and Yang on his way to buy groceries.

He followed them to make sure they were safe, and when the Beowolves saw them near the building, they attacked, and Roger, being scared shit that he accidentally broke the canon where Qrow appeared, intervened.

Unaware that Qrow was literally just watching the whole thing.

He does mention it, though.

Then, Roger, to make himself look cool, levitates both Ruby and Yang, which in my opinion, would make Ruby and Yang squeal, I mean who doesn't want to levitate? Or fly?

Also, RWBY Chibi reference.

Qrow was watching the whole time, making sure nothing bad happened.

Let's take for example if Roger suddenly stopped levitating Yang, or whatever reason, Qrow would appear to save her.

(Don't worry, he took care of the wagon)

Finally, Roger has a spot for anything adorable.

He's really not going to be able to take on Emerald...

Grimm on the other hand, he doesn't give any shits.

 **What happens now?:**

Ruby and Yang meet Blake, far earlier in this story, obviously for the better, I mean, how can it even turn worse?

Anyway, Adam doesn't hate humans anymore, he 'merely' dislikes them, instead.

Also, he doesn't know that Ruby and Yang are humans, he thinks they're Faunus since they've literally never hung out with any humans.

 **Other Stuff**

I am sort of setting up One Piece events, as I'm terrible at making my own.

Shank's (Roger) losing his left arm.

Wait, no, you didn't see that!

Also, I was going to add the title, 'Loli Defender' for protecting Ruby and Yang, but, that's for another fanfiction.

 **Edits**

"Well, three or so months left." Added 3/10/18


	6. Only two months and fifteen days late

One Piece System in Remnant, I'm going crazy, aren't I?

...

...

...

 **This is also late, WAY LATE...**

 **Not my best (is the worst) chapter so far.**

 **Get ready for the fluff.**

 **(I can't write fluff, very well)**

 **Also, Tukson is a Puma Faunus, and since I'm stubborn enough to write later, than when it's due, you probably won't be changing my mind.**

 **I have a writer's block, I will be accepting ideas, on what should happen, with the story.**

 **Still accepting inserts.**

Some notes below

Yes, Adam is quite OOC (Out of Character), this is attributed to the background he grew up living with, which highly contrasts with his canon one, the same would apply to Blake and Tukson as well, of course.

Tukson whilst he is OOC right now, will eventually grow into his canon personality, whilst Adam and Blake will likely not as much, or not at all.

 _Adam, Blake and Tukson, all are OOC, as they experienced something in this life, they never experienced in the RWBY Canon Universe, and that can be described in one word... Love... Unless they did receive it in Canon, but just hasn't been released yet..._

 _In that case, I lose about 90% of my argument. But, anyway, Adam doesn't turn out crazy as he never had a sad backstory (I swear if he doesn't have one in canon then I'll-) Anyway I mean imagine if Mercury had a good dad? He'd definitely be a lot nicer..._

 _Anyway, what I'm trying to say that both Alex and Roger are indirectly influencing Adam to be a better person, though Roger is doing it a bit more directly, as he is trying to stop Adam from becoming what he was in series. But, at the same time, Roger doesn't realize, his very presence is causing for Adam to change._

Yang and Ruby, on the other hand, will stay virtually the same. Blake will just be another childhood friend, and as much influence Alex may give, I will explain it like this.

Yang, Ruby and Alex, all have very similar personalities. Alex influencing Yang and Ruby would barely change them since their personalities are so similar. The stories about 'One Piece' will be explained, in due time.

...

...

...

 **Third Person**

"Blaaaake!" Screamed Ruby whilst chasing the cat Faunus, who nimbly ran away.

Yang, on the other hand, was intently listening to the story of One Piece by Alex, who of course, missed out a few parts, there and there.

Meanwhile, a comically dejected Roger was looking at the mess, which he couldn't believe Alex had made within the period of fewer than five minutes alone.

Fortunately, Adam helped in cleaning up the mess, and at the same time, took the chance to ask a few questions about the two children.

"Who are they?"

"Who is who?"

"Those, two children..."

"Little Yellow is Mr Xiao Long's daughter, and Little Red is her younger sister."

"Half sister?"

"Same thing."

As Roger finished, he gave a shrug, knowing that Adam would likely ask that question.

'Going good so far...' Thought Roger to himself, hoping that Adam wouldn't ask that question.

Following, came a silence.

Nobody spoke and they both cleaned, and whilst Roger hoped that Adam wouldn't ask the question.

Adam, on the other hand, was bursting to ask the question, and just as they finished, he asked the big question.

"What type are they?"

"Uh... Yang's a fire type and-"

"Not that type!"

"Oh... Wait, aren't they too young right now-"

"We're young as well and... No! Not that, what type of Faunus?"

'...'

Roger was silent, thinking of an answer to give before a realization struck him.

"How am I meant to know?"

Ignorance as his excuse.

"They could be humans, then?"

'Ok, Heads and they are, Tails and they aren't.'

"Hey, Adam! Heads or Tails?"

Adam instantly replied with, "Tails".

'Alright, let's do this.'

"I think Little Yellow is a... Reptile Faunus? I overheard her father calling her his little dragon..."

Adam seemed to be in thought for a moment, before asking, "Little Red?"

"Dog/Wolf? No, probably not... I'm not sure, but I feel that she has a personality similar to Alex's..."

"I'm pretty sure any six-year-"

Adam was interrupted by the sounds of Blake running away on two feet, from a Ruby that was moving on four feet, surprisingly full of energy despite everything that had happened before.

"I shouldn't have given her the sugar..." Roger thought, accidentally saying it out loud, whilst recounting what had happened at the markets.

Adam ignored that before commenting on the situation, "You know, what you're suggesting is, I suppose... What's the best word for it? You're... Suggesting that, Little Red is like that due to her heritage?"

"Isn't that why I'm so reclusive and cool, and you're just-" Roger didn't continue as he saw Adam reached for the closest available weapon, a frying pan. "Right..." Roger finished with.

As Ruby continued to chase Blake on four feet, who also surprisingly began to catch up to Blake, which dumbfounded both Adam and Roger.

Roger only gave a smile, whilst Adam was...

'Hopefully, she doesn't become another Alex...'

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Ruby had done it.

Blake didn't know how she did it.

Tukson didn't care how she did it.

But, he did care that his room was half trashed.

Ruby had managed to corner Blake into Tukson's room at the White Fang, which originally he wasn't going to stay in, but, eventually chose to stay, as he wished to stay near Roger to hear about One Piece.

Picking up Ruby who was previously standing in triumph over the body of Blake who gave up.

"Aaaahhhh!" Ruby screamed, bringing the attention of Adam and Roger, who came as soon as they heard the scream, especially since Ruby was quite loud.

Immediately upon picking her up, Tukson scanned Ruby, inspecting her.

'Puppy dog eyes?'

It was Tukson's immediate first thought, why?

The eyes looked extremely similar to Alex's, of course, excluding the colour, but it was the way that the eyes presented themselves, they were quite...

He didn't have a word for it... Continuing on he then began to inspect the rest of Ruby.

'Tattered clothes... Dirt... Scratches... Bruises... Related to Alex... No... Doesn't seem like it...'

"Hey let me go!" Yelled a picked up Ruby, who seemed somehow smaller whilst picked up.

Inspecting Ruby, Tukson took a sniff of her, "A strong smell..." He commented, just loud enough for both Roger and Adam to hear.

'Wait, Tukson's not that type of Faunus...Is he?' Roger thought to himself.

 **Patch**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THEM!?" Taiyang yelled, his previous state of simply being "off" was replaced in a rage against his brother in law.

"Calm down! You didn't even let me finish," Qrow replied, trying to get Taiyang to calm down.

Though still angry, Taiyang came to reason and listened.

Qrow then continued, "They're with the trio, I can't remember what they were called, but... Uhh... They were the three Faunus, I think?"

Though Qrow didn't quite remember them as his constant stream of missions and going from place to place, somewhat replaced his old memories, or rather were, pushed to the very back, Taiyang remembered.

They were a peculiar bunch of students, yes they were...

 **White Fang Base**

"Where're your parents?" Tukson asked Ruby, comically being hung up.

'Oh crap, no, no, no...' Roger thought to himself, remembering what happened earlier, meant that a certain someone was dead.

Ruby began to cry...

That was about it...

"I need to make a call..." Whispered Adam to no one in particular.

 **One Hour Later**

Ruby had about now stopped crying, and Tukson before didn't even think that someone would be capable of crying even more than Alex did, but he saw it today, and by the look that Roger was giving, he was responsible, and Adam just looked confused.

"What did I-" Tukson tried to say, before being tackled by what he saw as a blur of yellow to his legs, making him fall down, despite his well-trained body.

Out of plain habit of Alex constantly tackling him and the fact that it was yellow, he subconsciously spoke, "Alex?"

However, he saw Alex a few metres away from him, smiling as if it was his birthday, which it wasn't.

Still, on the floor, Tukson tried to get up, before hearing a voice, that was almost as high as Ruby's, "This is for what you did to my sister!"

Extremely weak punches, that was what he felt.

He saw a young girl with slightly long golden hair that seemed a bit dull near the end and lilac eyes. Though she was undoubtedly similar to Alex in some ways, of their hair colour and the act of tackling Tukson, she wasn't Alex.

Tukson merely sighed, and at the same time smiled...

 **Patch**

"Alright, alright, I'll go get them now!" Qrow replied to a yell that Taiyang had shouted.

"AND DON'T COME BACK UNLESS THEY'RE COMING BACK WITH YOU!" Taiyang shouted, even louder than the one before.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry!" Reassuring Taiyang, Qrow turned into a crow, before landing on a tree and realizing, he didn't know where they lived...

Turning back to a human, he got out his scroll and began to make a call...

As the call connected, Qrow immediately asked, "Oz, I need a favour, it's important".

"What is it?"

"Where does that Alex kid live?"

"Why?"

"Ya-" Qrow stopped before continuing as his mind began to make scenarios.

 **Qrow's Thoughts**

"So you lost both your nieces and let them be taken away by a first year at Signal for a wagon?" Ozpin questioned.

In another scenario, where Gyldna intervened.

"Qrow you irresponsible..."

Tai found out the truth and not the half lie, he told him.

"QROW!"

 **Back to Reality**

"You lost both your nieces and let them be taken away by a first year at Signal for a wagon?" Just as Qrow imagined, Ozpin had said it. Then, it continued, "Also, Glynda overheard and said that you were an irresponsible..." Merely shrugging mentally, Qrow waited for Ozpin to finish, well until... "QROW!"

"Uhh, Taiyang, if you would please..."

"QROW, YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Gyldna why did you invite Taiyang to the call?"

"I believed he deserved to know."

"Right, of course."

Qrow could only groan.

As it happened, Ozpin opened up his scroll noticing that he was receiving a call, and had missed, quite a few.

But, first, he messaged for a Bullhead to come.

 **White Fang Base**

"So... Now what?" Roger said breaking the silence.

"Roger! Tell us some One Piece!" Alex immediately answered.

"Yeah!" Yang also answered, excited to hear about it.

Ruby and Blake were both simply silent, the former confused to what One Piece is, and the latter though knowing it, knew little.

"I suppose you could," Adam answered.

Tukson simply nodded.

"Alright, getting off from when Luffy entered the..."

"Wait! Start from the beginning, Ruby, Yang and Blake, haven't listened to it!" Alex yelled.

"Do I-" Roger stopped looking into the eyes of Ruby, "Alright."

"So... In another world, about twenty-two years ago, there was a man named Gol D. Roger, who managed to..."

 **Patch**

"Alright, alright, I'll go get them now!" Qrow shouted replying to his brother in law.

"YOU BETTER!" Taiyang also replying with a shout.

As Qrow began to get ready to depart, Ozpin came up, they were going together.

Just before they began walking to the Bullhead that was quickly called up, looking to the Headmaster of Beacon, Qrow had a question, "What was the point of letting the three take Ruby and Yang?"

Ozpin seemed just about to sip his coffee, before realizing he didn't have any and chose to awkwardly answer Qrow's question, "It was a test."

Albeit confused, Qrow chose not to ask further, Ozpin was one of those people - a person who had meanings behind their words.

And not many, of those people, existed.

 **One Hour Later**

Still, on the Bullhead, Ozpin decided to take the time while travelling as to look back into the three Faunus boys profiles.

They were without a doubt interesting...

It was a maturity well beyond any child they showed, well, Alex was different...

He would need to do well to keep track of them, they were impressive. Valuable future allies.

Not pawns. That sort of thought was more for someone who fashioned herself, a queen, no a Goddess. And the scariest part was that Ozpin, sometimes, thought that she was, her power was simply something, no one could defeat - at least not, yet.

But, that was why he had his eyes on the three Faunus.

Adam throughout the entire year was a genius, excelling in every field and his knowledge on Semblance and Aura was astounding, though a bit crude. Despite this he wasn't the only genius, but, he was perhaps the greatest genius, Ozpin had seen in his life or the current life. Despite this, he wasn't as interesting as Roger, much more Alex, both of whom, managed to string a cord with him...

Roger was quite average. His Semblance strange. The power of gravity, it was certainly a unique power. Never before seen, and its limits were unknown. But, Ozpin had lived many lives, and in them, he had seen many things. And though he had never seen it in person, he saw it on the walls which resonated with him. Drawings of a blind man, who had the power to summon meteorites from far above. Still, the Semblance of Gravity wasn't the strangest one he had ever seen, nor was it the most powerful. He gave a little chuckle recalling a certain Faunus and his strangely funny dark and morbid jokes.

Alex was of the three, for some reason, someone that Ozpin grew to. Not an attraction, but as if Alex was a born leader. His smile despite everything that had ever happened to him. As the Headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin had access to a few files, that few else did. Aleksander Dia, was Alex's birth name, an interesting fact that Ozpin found out, a fact, that for the better, only Ozpin had found out. After all, if Alex's birth family, knew he was still alive, it could spell disaster...

However, more than just the three of them individually, Ozpin was most interested in their shared surname.

Silvers.

It was similar to the drawing which resonated with him, but even more so. Roger Silvers, for some reason when Ozpin said those two words together it felt as if he was saying the names of two separate people. It resonated, even more, when one of his teachers, Professor Port had informed him of the story, which Roger had made up.

One Piece, and a certain Strawhat pirate by the name of Monkey D. Luffy?

It felt so familiar, yet, so unknown...

"Oz, Oz, Oz, you there? Remnant to Oz!" Qrow began to say to Ozpin, who seemed to ignore him, instead seeming to be in deep thought and contemplating the mysteries of life.

Cracking his knuckles, Qrow got ready to free Ozpin from whatever spell he was under, that caused him to be frozen in thought, but first, he would need to make sure Ozpin was actually frozen.

Within less than a second, an "OOF" sound was heard from the Headmaster of Beacon, as Qrow had given Ozpin a simple push, which though in normal cases would have done nothing to the Headmaster, in this case, knocked him down.

"OW! Qrow, what was that for?"

"Awww... I was hoping you wouldn't get out of your trance, from a simple push!"

"My trance? What are-" Ozpin stopped himself from speaking more, as he realized, just how focused he was in thinking about the three Faunus.

Just as Qrow was about to say something, he was suddenly stopped by the Bullhead's intercom, which came out as a feminine voice.

"We have arrived at Patch. Please enjoy your stay".

 **White Fang Base**

"What kind of pirate name is Buggy? And why is he a clown, if he's a pirate?!" Yang questioned just as Roger had finished the part on where Arlong was defeated.

"Why do you keep asking this question!?" Roger replied, though unable to get angry at Yang, due to her appearance, looking similar to that of the web show

"Alex... Stop hogging all the food!" Ruby said to the dog Faunus, who simply ate everything. Though smart enough to give Ruby enough food that while she was distracted from him, he tried to eat all the food.

Alex wagging his tail simply began to hug his food, and shouted, "NO! I'm gonna be a pirate and they have all the meat-" Alex stopped for a second, realizing he had no meat, "Food to themselves!"

Ruby counterattacked with something she knew that Alex would falter against, "BAWHH! I won't join your crew then!"

Beginning to pucker, Alex pretended to not care. But, Ruby saw that her actions already had an effect. "Who would want you anyway! I have Yang, anyway!"

Both Alex and Ruby looked at Yang, who was just arguing with Roger, making a quick pause and said to Alex, "Sorry, Alex, but I have to go with my sister for this one!"

Like a punch to the stomach, Alex instantly was knocked out, and began to talk to himself, "But, we both have blonde hair... Why would she not want to go with me..."

This lasted about five seconds before Alex realized that also present in the room was Roger, Adam, and- Tukson who had just left in fear that Alex would eventually go to him as well.

"ROGER! ADAM!" Alex shouted, to the two.

Just before both of them as if knowing what Alex was going to say, answered at the same time, "NO!"

K.O

Alex was done in and puckering, shared the food with Ruby, as he continued to listen to Roger expanding on One Piece.

As he was listening, his Faunus nose also picked up the smell of alcohol, though chose not to comment on it, knowing it as the drink that was forbidden for him, only recognising the smell due to the rare times, Tukson had a drink.

 **The Crow, the Immortal Parasite and the Puma**

"What do you mean, we're not allowed in?" Qrow had asked the guards of the White Fang Base, despite knowing why he wasn't allowed in.

"Sorry, no humans, we don't have anything against you, it's just that last time... There was this uhh... Child-stalker or something that kept on trying to take pictures of Alex..." One of the guards replied, recalling the strange occurrence, and choosing to leave out a few parts. Namely the part that the child-stalker was a female Faunus. But if he did keep that part, then there was nothing to stop humans from entering the White Fang Base, and take their own pictures of Alex, which apparently sold like hotcakes on the black market. He was pretty sure this was illegal, but he kept his mouth shut, knowing full well, what _they_ would do if he didn't.

"Excuse my friend, my name is Professor Ozpin, I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, and this is-" Before Ozpin could continue, Qrow decided to introduce himself, "The name's Qrow Branwen, you might have heard of me, before." Waiting a moment, and noticing that Qrow had finished, Ozpin continued, "As I was saying, Qrow and I, are both looking for Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, Qrow's nieces."

"Uhh... I haven't exactly seen them, but..." The guard stopped speaking, as he saw Tukson, waving to him, he yelled, "Hey Tukson! Can you come here, didn't you say that there were a few little kids that were visiting?"

Tukson, hearing the guard, began to walk towards him, noticing the two humans, one which looked quite sophisticated, and the other, reeked of alcohol, so much that he was sure that even if he wasn't a Faunus, he would still be able to smell it.

Looking at the guard, and somewhat ignoring the two humans, he answered, "Yeah, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, little red and little yellow-" Before Tukson could continue, he was interrupted by Qrow who asked for clarification, "Little red and little yellow?"

A smirk appeared on Tukson's face, as he replied, "Nicknames, I suppose." Qrow said nothing, with Ozpin speaking in his steed, "Please continue."

Tukson, taking in the silence, began where he left off, "Little red and little yellow. Roger, found them, in a forest, if I recall... A bit strange, especially as he said that there was a crow that kept on following him." Qrow gulped at the last part, though it was evident that nobody noticed.

"Anyway, he brought them here after shopping for some groceries, and he's currently telling them about One Piece." Ozpin immediately asked as Tukson finished, "Pardon, but what is One Piece?"

Tukson answered, "Some story that Roger made up." There was a pause, as Ozpin asked, "Is it possible for us to hear it?"

There was a moment of silence after Tukson replied without hesitation.

"No."

 **Roger Continues the Story**

"Why do you always rush Alabaster?" Adam asked.

"I do?" Roger replied, not realizing he would always do so.

Adam sighed, before continuing, "Also, whilst it may sound good in person, in print, can you really have Nico Robin, a renowned criminal, who has sunk several Marine ships, and have a speciality in assassination, just join the Strawhats, I know that she kind of redeemed herself, but-"

Roger resting his chin on his hands looked at Adam, and replied, "Adam, you're thinking too much into it, again! The moral of the story is..." Waiting for someone to answer, Roger looked towards Ruby, who answered, "Friendship is magical!" Just before, Yang stood up, and yelled, "Family is everything! And I'd go against the whole world for Ruby!"

Ruby's eyes sparkled in amazement of her elder sister, who in her vision, now appeared twice as tall, and ten times as strong.

Roger shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Adam, who simply had the face.

 **Where the Crow and the Immortal Parasite have a misunderstanding with the Puma**

"What do you mean we can't hear it?" Qrow asked, now wanting to know the story, though mainly only to annoy the puma Faunus in front of him.

Tukson eyeing Qrow replied with, "Because, I don't know who you are, for all I know you could be someone that wants to steal the story."

"Bullshit! Why would I want your stupid story? I just want to see my nieces!"

"If you want to just see them, then why are you asking why you can't hear the story?" Tukson asked.

Without any bit of hesitation, Qrow replied, "Just tell me where they are! They're my nieces!

Tukson looked at the guard who nodded, and asked, "Fine, but, what are their names?"

"Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long!" Qrow said with pride, it was quite obvious that he had put the both of them close to his heart.

But, the two girls were Faunus, and Tukson was a tad bit suspicious as it didn't seem that neither of the two in front of him was a Faunus. Though it was possible that the smell of alcohol of Qrow was simply too strong. But, just in case, he had a question to ask.

"Alright, what type of Faunus are they?" Tukson asked, waiting for Qrow's answer, which came differently to what he expected.

"Faunus, they're both humans!"

There was a look of disgust on Tukson, following that statement, he also began to size up Qrow, in case of needing to fight, just then realizing despite being a Faunus, he was terribly outmatched.

Though he reeked of alcohol, Tukson could see alone from the huntsman's body that he was well built and without a doubt powerful, definitely more so than himself.

Knowing that a physical battle would be suicide, Tukson replied in guard, "Well, then you need to know your nieces better! The little red one is a dog Faunus and the little yellow one is a lizard- Dragon Faunus? Roger did say that she's for some reason called a little dragon?"

"If she's called a little dragon, then she's definitely a human!"

"HOW DOES THAT WORK? IF SHE'S HUMAN?" Tukson shouted, while at the same time in thought, 'I've been influenced too much by Roger's stories...'

"Only my stupid brother-in-law would call his daughter 'little dragon'!"

"You know what. I'm going to have to ask you to leave!"

"I'm not leaving without my nieces!"

"What kind of uncle forgets what type of Faunus his own nieces are?"

"They're not Faunus!"

"Yes, they are!"

"No, they aren't!"

Just as they were about to fight, Ozpin came in the middle, pushing the two of them aside from each other, with strength, none of them expected from the Headmaster.

"He started it!" Qrow mock cried out.

 **ALEX**

Of all the Faunus within the White Fang Base, there was little to no doubt that Alex had arguably the best sense of hearing.

Though he didn't have the ears of a dog, his part Faunus genes, Aura and Observation Haki had merged almost perfectly, granting Alex the ability to hear and smells on levels the same or just weaker than that of even dogs and sense others on levels beyond any dog. His tail would even wag a certain way when he sensed danger.

He was getting quite annoyed as he kept on hearing voices shout, as, at the same time, while his ability to hear was on the same level or just weaker than a dog's, his ability to control his hearing was weak. His control of Observation Haki, made him hear almost everything, though he found he was able to adapt as he subconsciously began to improve on it.

But, the shouting was really annoying, and thus he decided to go to the source of the noise, by following the smell of the alcohol...

...

...

...

 **PLOT THICKENS**

 **The World of One Piece and RWBY begins to blend. (I would drink that smoothie - just kidding.)**

Ruby has in several times been likened to a wolf Faunus, so I made Roger tell Adam, that she might be one, as to not exactly lie.

Also, Adam **doesn't** know that Ruby is a human, this is important as, though Adam is now living a better life, he still dislikes them, and don't forget, humans are generally douchebags to Faunus.

Another thing, Adam didn't begin the White Fang's radical endeavours, it was there before him, and you'll see in time how a more moderate Adam reacts to the White Fang, and the choices he will have to make.

Going back to Ruby being a human and Adam not knowing, this is an extremely important plot point.

Adam is yes, as I mentioned before, now living a better life, and the cause of this is, Roger and Alex, **who are both Faunus, and not humans,** meaning that Adam still believes in the general stereotype of humans being racist pricks, which to be honest, is true to most extent.

Having Ruby and Yang in his life will enable him to gain a relationship with humans without even knowing it, and of course, there's eventually going to be a reveal, when Adam finds out that he's been friends with humans this entire time, and hasn't noticed.

You may say that's a spoiler, but I literally just thought of that right now, but anyway, it may happen, it may not.

Also, yes, Ozpin, in my opinion, is an immortal parasite. But a good immortal parasite.

 **For the better or the worse, this is slowly turning into a story where Adam is a tsundere, Alex is an adorable Faunus who is the end goal of every Fujoshi and Roger is somewhere in the middle.**

 **My excuse of making Tukson extremely out of character is that I am giving him the plot development he deserved, but never got. Wait, what am I saying...** **I am giving him the plot development, that he never got, but he probably doesn't deserve being portrayed this way :D**

Edit 12/11/18 changed/shortened Alex's birth surname. Only temporary, as I need to sort some things about his character.

...

...


	7. Regrets nothing but the first 3448 words

One Piece System in Remnant, I'm going crazy, aren't I?

...

...

...

 **Alright, the last chapter, I said that Adam and Blake won't grow into their canon personality. In hindsight, that was a stupid of myself, as I also said the last chapter, humans are generally douchebags to Faunus. You'll see later in this chapter, that I do mention a White Fang Rally. Yeah, I kind of forgot about those... And also what exactly happens during those. Let's just say the next chapter will finally have a graphic scene.**

 **I've made more mistakes, but you'll have to go to the bottom to see them.** **Well, I've got to make mistakes now, as to not make them later, right?**

 **On another note, I will be revamping how levels and the whole 'Gamer' thing works. So expect some edits to the previous character profiles, but I'm still in the process of choosing what I think would be the best format. So, that may not happen until a few more chapters.**

 **There are OCs in this chapter, two of them aren't mine, two of them are.**

I kind of forgot about Old Jack, but, don't worry, he's still alive, and will appear soon enough.

One more note before the chapter - does anyone know any good cover image ideas?

...

...

...

 **First Person**

To be honest, I'm beginning to think that Adam knows a lot more than he lets on.

Either that or I'm just terrible at telling a story.

Anyway, Adam did make up a lot of good points about One Piece, and I really can't answer those questions... I mean, I didn't make it, I did technically steal it, though I'm also not sure how that does work since One Piece doesn't exist in the RWBY-verse, as I'm calling it.

Well, One Piece existed back on Earth, just not here. Do licensing rights work from planet to planet. Or did I travel an entire dimension?

I mean how does it work, especially with how my life works as pseudo-game.

Note that I use the term pseudo-game, especially since I expected the System to be a bit more all-entailing of my life. Though, probably for the better, it isn't.

Back to the point, I really think that Adam does know a lot more than he lets on, or is it that I'm just ignorant? Well, at least, I'm still smarter than him, granted that's only as I've lived an entire life before dying and being reincarnated.

"You're being a bad influence on them." I hear coming from Adam, just after Yang's declaration of going against the whole world for Ruby.

Yang's declaration was by all means similar to Luffy, just like Alex. And, I could say without a doubt that both Yang and Alex were similar to Luffy. Alex was pretty much a carbon copy... Yang is slowly getting there, and I probably don't need to worry about this messing up canon too much, since her personality was already similar.

Though I already knew, I messed up the canon, especially with Adam and Alex being-

"Hey, are you ignoring me?"

-So different, well, the latter doesn't even exist in canon. He might have, but just never made it, or who knows, maybe something worse happened?

"Roger, stop ignoring me."

That was likely what did happen. Primarily due to Alex being a Faunus, though he didn't seem exactly malnourished or terribly abused at the orphanage.

Or perhaps it was when Old Jack took us. Talking about him, I haven't seen him the entire year, and it's almost New Years, which is kind of alarming, I mean, where could he even be?

Damn, if this was a fanfiction, then the author must have stupidly forgotten about him or something, then try to write to him in later awkwardly with a half-assed excuse of where he was, thankfully though, that's not the case. Or is it?

"Roger..."

Regardless, thinking about Old Jack has actually reminded me of, Ms Sapphire, I wonder how she's doing.

Then Ms Sapphire reminded me of the White Fang.

You know, it's kind of a chain reaction.

Surprisingly, Ghira Belladonna is still the head of the White Fang, though, I feel stupid for realizing that. I mean, the leadership only changed five years before, and I feel that I did know this, but just forgot it.

Hey, it's not my fault!

I'm a forgetful person, but I do recall some people speaking about the leadership changing, with Sienna Khan becoming more ambitious-

I'm interrupted as I look to Adam, who I believe, I have just been ignoring, and ready to tackle me, and though I'm still looking at him, he tackles me.

"What was that for!" I ask, confused, though, already knowing the answer to my own question. Yes, that was a rhetorical question.

Adam replies, "You know why!"

Ok, Adam knows. Also, I swear as I was being tackled I could hear someone sneezing.

"So, what do you want?" I ask Adam, who replies almost instantaneously. "Blake and I, are going to a White Fang Rally, do you want to come?"

I'm surprised, it took that long for Adam to ask me, anyway, I could go, but I don't want to go, that's just my pirate selfishness. Talking about that, are there pirates in Remnant?

If so, that may be a bad thing, since Alex may try to become the Pirate King, but first.

"No thanks, I've never been a fan of those rallies."

Adam looks at me oddly for a second, before giving a nod and replying, "Alright, have fun with Alex, I'm going to go now."

Alex? Oh, he's sleep, concerning that, I have my own question, "I'm going to presume that Alex also isn't a fan?"

Adam chuckles... "He is, but he thinks the mask is too stuffy, also, people keep him touching him whenever he goes to one."

Well, I can guess why. Also, when did Alex fall asleep? I can't be bothered to ask as Adam has already begun to walk away, anyway, I should probably clean up all of this.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

As I'm thirty minutes into cleaning, Alex seems to be getting disgruntled and is now awake, though seems to be pretending he isn't.

"Alex, wake up, help with the cleaning."

"Not awake... Hear voices... Smell alcohol... Don't want to do chores..."

Yeah, he's definitely awake...

Not that I can do anything about it, better to leave him like this, last time trying to wake him while he was like this was hell. Though I am interested when he said something about hearing voices and smelling alcohol, I can't be bothered to deal with the aftermath...

I do have a weird sensation that it is important, but as I said before, I can't be bothered...

Also, hey look, it's Ruby and Yang!

 **First Person End**

...

...

...

 **Third Person**

It was in Ozpin's misfortune that just after stopping both Qrow and Tukson, that they immediately begin to fight again. Not just that it seemed that he was getting a cold. Though he had only sneezed once, and that was about ten or so minutes ago, out of nowhere.

Though now that he thought about it, it was rather cold at the White Fang Base, likely not felt by the Faunus, whose genes had given, or the majority of them who had traits of animals with fur or alternate methods, protection from the cold.

Or perhaps, Ozpin was just feeling unwell, or was it all in his head?

While he might not know, in truth, it was all in his head, something was trying to come back, they were memories.

Though the latest reincarnation, Ozpin was not the cumulative combination of all his reincarnations. After all, every reincarnation was different, and it was similar to the old teaching the young.

As he was once taught by the previous reincarnation, he would teach the next. Indeed there was the merging of souls, but with so much information, there was a limit.

But, even limits, sometimes were meant to be broken, and information that was once forgotten was resurfacing, hidden in the depths of his mind, they came back fragmented, but slowly reforming.

And it all came back to a certain treasure and pirate.

"Gentlemen, I believe it is enough, Mr... Tukson, is it possible for us to speak with any of the three boys, then?"

Tukson thought for a second, and began to sniff the air, whilst his sense of smell was not as nearly as developed as Alex's, it well surpassed both Qrow and Ozpin.

It was within seconds that he caught the somewhat unique scent of Alex, and it was coming closer.

For the better or the worse.

Qrow also seemed to have heard some running, and it was becoming louder and quicker.

Then, as both Qrow and Tukson, both began to look to the source, they suddenly saw a yellow blur.

A very loud and angry yellow blur, "ALL OF YOU, IM TRYING TO SLEEP!"

The very same that hit both Qrow and Tukson, knocking them both down as if they were bowling pins.

It was, of course, Alex, and looking down to see both Tukson and someone he saw familiar, putting his hand behind his head, he had only comment. "Oops. Sorry, for landing on the two of you, but you were on the ground for some reason!"

A very disgruntled Qrow didn't say anything in response, and Tukson was unable to say anything as Alex's tail was right in front of his face. Then awkwardly a few seconds went on, as Alex continued to sit on both Qrow and Tukson, and though both the former and latter could just get up and knock off Alex, they felt it would be, mean, and only create an even more awkward atmosphere.

Qrow decided to break the silence by asking, "Right, so can you move?"

"Yep!" Alex replied and nodded, immediately getting up.

Inspecting Alex, Ozpin could in person, see the resemblance held between him and his father.

The resemblance wasn't uncanny, there were two obvious differences, the most important one being that Alex had inherited his mother's face and had no scar on the nose, like his father. The face was a very big one, it was what most people saw first, and it was likely for the best that Alex had inherited his mother's face.

Alex did, however, inherit his father's blue eyes, blonde hair and his slightly odd ear shape, and the last part was what Ozpin for a second, saw the figure of Panos - Vale's Most Renowned Mercenary. Vale as in the Kingdom, and not the City.

The ears were simply as if you could say, a strange genetic mutation. Most called it genetic mutation caused by Faunus blood, and that was the accepted answer, but Ozpin was always wondering, how could it be true if they were wolf Faunus?

Concerning that, it was interesting how despite Alex's birth family hating to be called dog Faunus, and preferring to be called Wolves, Alex didn't care, though Ozpin noted that it was simply as Alex grew up differently.

Regardless, Ozpin would need to make sure nothing bad happened to Alex, future huntsmen were necessary, and Alex was likely going to be one.

"So kid, mind telling us, where my nieces are?"

Alex, being who he was, began to think, unable to remember who this was in front of him.

"Who are you again?" Alex asked, also beginning to sniff, and realizing that the man in front of him reeked of alcohol, and was also one of the reasons, why he couldn't sleep, made a comment on it, just before it seemed that Qrow was about to answer. "I know who you are!" There was a minor sense of relief within Qrow, thinking that the young Faunus had remembered him as a teacher.

"You were the one that kept on shouting!" Qrow had no words, and Ozpin was simply curious, "Where were you exactly when you heard Qrow and Tukson shouting."

Alex scratching his head, replied, "Uhh, in... Roger's room!"

Ozpin looked to Tukson, who just shrugged.

"Regardless, we're looking for Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, have you seen either of them?"

Alex was unfamiliar with the names and focused more on Ozpin's familiar scent, "You smell familiar..."

Ozpin didn't reply as Alex came closer and began to smell Ozpin but immediately went back, as he found Ozpin to be for some reason, less familiar the closer he went.

"Hmm... I don't remember you, but I think you were there when Roger was in the Hostage!"

Before either Qrow or Ozpin could reply, Tukson whispered "Hospital."

"Huh? Oh, I mean the Hospital!" Alex corrected himself.

Ozpin chose not to continue on the point, instead choosing to ask his question again. "Have you seen a Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long?"

Alex shook his head, not knowing any of those names.

Just as he did, voices could be heard, the voices of Ruby and Yang to be exact.

"Yeeee!" Ruby yelled.

"RUBY! COME BACK!" Yang's yell followed.

"You'll never catch me, Yang!" Ruby replied.

"Come back! Alex probably isn't even here!" Yang said in response.

"MY NOSE IS NEVER WRONG!" Ruby shouted, then finding Alex.

The young Rose jumped on top of Alex, who was defenceless to the act, and Tukson, being close and hearing Ruby's shout, looked to Qrow and Ozpin.

"She's not a Faun-"

"See Yang, my nose is never wrong!"

"That proves not-"

"That cause you're a wolf Faunus!"

"You're just a flying lizard!"

"I told you, it's dragon Faunus!"

"Same thing!"

"Ruby!"

"Wait, Yang, nooo!"

Tukson grinned, to the clearly annoyed Qrow and Ozpin. The former just about to move, before the latter intervened.

"It appears we stand corrected." Ozpin chose to agree, seeing no point in fighting, especially after Ruby and Yang, had been, perhaps role-playing?

It didn't matter, Ozpin knew enough, and Taiyang was currently missing his two daughters, and though the action was, by all means, risky, there was something within Ozpin, that told him to make this risk.

Perhaps years ago, no, not even a year ago, he likely would've have made the decision. He felt strange...

"Uncle Qrow!" Both Ruby and Yang said together upon seeing Qrow.

Seeing this, Tukson subconsciously lifted his eyebrows, before choosing not to act.

"Let's go, the both of you, Taiyang's been pretty stressed out."

"Ok!" Both Ruby and Yang said synchronised as Qrow picked up the two.

Qrow nodded, and Ozpin, moving to Tukson offered a hand to shake, accepting it, Ozpin spoke, "I'm grateful that we managed to get this behind us. Until next time, Mr Tukson and Alex."

As they began to walk away, Qrow whispered to Ozpin, "This was pretty risky wasn't it?"

Ozpin replied with, "Indeed, I'm relieved it ended like this, risks aren't things I want to take, unless necessary." Ozpin said, recalling all the actions he had undertaken, both in his life and past lives.

But, as Ozpin and Qrow walked away, Alex heard the two, and remembering a certain quote, said it loud. "That's right, but if you don't take risks, you can't create a future!"

There was a stop from Ozpin as Qrow continued to walk. Looking behind, Ozpin was shocked at what he saw, taking off his glasses to make sure what he was seeing, was what he was seeing.

The figure of Panos was gone, not replaced with Alex himself, but rather another man. A certain man with a Strawhat, a large scar and the biggest smile in the world.

Qrow saw nothing, but Ozpin could see it.

He didn't say anything, simply shocked, and as the figure disappeared, it revealed Alex, still with the biggest smile in the world...

'Alex...' Ozpin thought, as he turned around smiling and continued to walk, 'Silvers... D. Alex...'

Meanwhile, as Qrow held both Ruby and Yang on his right and left shoulders respectively, Roger came out running to wave goodbye, though unfortunately for him, both sisters didn't look back, and due to that, didn't wave back.

'I'll see them again, right?' Roger thought as they left.

 **Flashback Start (Twenty Minutes Ago)**

It was about ten minutes after Roger had seen Yang and Ruby, initially, the second eldest Silver brother chose not to interact, knowing that he had to clean, else suffer the wrath of Adam.

Of course, that was before Ruby had a question to ask, "Roger! What's a Faunus?"

Roger stopped his cleaning and began to think on how to answer. As a plan began to form, a grin also formed on Roger's face. "They're humans, with animal features, I have, the eyes of a hawk... And-" Roger stopped for a moment, reassuring himself of what he was about to do. "Alex is a wolf Faunus, and Adam is a bull Faunus, and you're?"

There was a moment of silence as Roger waited for Ruby and Yang to reply, it was an act as to get Ruby and Yang to pretend to be Faunus, and to be honest, it was quite the stupid act, and it wouldn't work on most people, unless of course, they were children, just like Ruby and Yang were.

Needless to say, the silence continued as Ruby and Yang pondered what the question asked. Eventually, as it continued, Roger chose to rephrase his question and to make it more direct. "What type of Faunus are you?"

Ruby and Yang looked at each other confused, still not understanding the question, 'They know what Faunus are, right?' Roger thought while sweatdropping as he waited for an answer.

As no answer came, Roger decided to give them his own, "Ruby, you're similar to Alex, I think you're a wolf Faunus." Ruby beamed at the answer.

Yang also beamed, and now understanding the question, answered herself, "Then, I'm a dragon Faunus!"

Ruby looked to her older sister in disinterest, and exclaimed, "Dragons are just flying lizards!"

In another dimension, a certain member of a guild sneezed.

As Ruby finished her sentence, she noticed, her elder sister appearing to be taller, and with that, Ruby ran, chasing to look for Alex, while screaming, "I'm going to look for Alex, bye!"

Yang quickly followed, and Roger simply resumed cleaning.

 **Flashback End (Present)**

As Ozpin, Qrow, Ruby and Yang left, Tukson looked to Roger, and asked, "They're not really Faunus are they?"

Roger visibly shook, and seemed to panic slightly, thinking of an answer to reply with.

Seeing that Roger was panicking, Tukson chuckled a bit before commenting, "They don't smell like Faunus all that much, and judging by how you reacted, they aren't actually Faunus."

Taking a deep breath, there was only one thought within Roger, 'crap, crap, crap, crap.'

"I can think of a few reasons, as to why you chose to not tell Adam, so I won't tell him. But... You should have at least told me, or Alex..."

There was a look of regret on Roger as he replied, "There was no need to."

Tukson didn't say anything, understanding what Roger had meant.

Seeing no point in staying outside, Tukson went back inside, and Roger simply stood, in thought.

 **One Month Later**

The beginning of a new year, January was met as all months were, with excitement, especially from the young Faunus, Alex.

It was the beginning of every month when the heights were measured between the three Faunus boys.

Alex had grown to become 159cm tall, growing very minimally, with Roger growing somewhat to 174cm tall. Alex was determined to become taller, though it seemed that whatever genes he had, were not keen on helping him.

Adam, on the other hand, had grown out of nowhere. Originally just 1cm shorter, he was now 177cm or 1.77 metres tall. Something that irritated both Alex and Roger, though the former more.

Roger wasn't all too worried about his growth, he would eventually grow to six foot when he was sixteen, he was much more focused on how short Alex was, and how tall Adam would become.

'How tall was he in the series again?" Somewhat of an inferiority complex began, though it was more of a sense of jealousy.

"Adam, how do you get so tall!" Alex screamed out to Adam, who ignored the former comically, pretending that Alex was far too short to see. Though in Alex's viewpoint, Adam looked like an evil giant bullying him on his shortness.

There was a look on Roger's face, as he dismissed what he was thinking about, and made his way to Tukson's Book Store.

But, that's enough of Roger, how about elsewhere?

 **Vale**

It was in the morning that a carriage was travelling through Vale, with a young, but tall teenage boy, with dark red-brown hair and light peach-pink coloured eyes, sitting near the back. Though he was a Faunus, it seemed that he was hiding his Faunus features for whatever reason. On his mind was an encounter with a certain Headmaster a few years ago, and a particular dislike of him. Regardless, he would likely have to take up his offer.

Haven Academy being in Mistral was on an entirely different continent, and would likely to be too taxing for his family to travel to. The same went for Atlas Academy and its namesake Kingdom, with the added fact on how terribly Faunus were treated. Shade Academy in Vacuo was possible, but the desert was not only dangerous but also inhospitable to a large degree. Though there were a few years before he would be of age, he doubted that his family would find the resources to even get by in Vacuo.

Thus, he chose Beacon and little did he know, from his accidental meeting with the Headmaster and the choice he made now, his future had already begun to shape, after all, maybe nothing in life happens as an accident?

 **Mistral**

On the far eastern continent of the world known as Anima was the Kingdom of Mistral. Behind the grand architecture, theatres and fashion and the contribution to the arts was another side. Home to the largest black market in Remnant, the brightest light, often created the darkest shadow. More than simple thieves and assassins, even corrupt Huntsmen were present. Thus, it wasn't hard to believe that racism, was just as rampant, and it was, but not everywhere.

Short black hair, and bright red eyes, with an ever smiling face, was accompanied with a silence. She was quite short, though granted she was only ten, it was to be expected. Except for her eyes, there was nothing unique about her, well, there was also the fact that she was currently being huddled by a group of younger Faunus.

Oddly though, the young girl appeared to be completely human, and it was true, not a single trace of Faunus blood in her ancestry, or at least that she knew of, or that would appear in the future. Together with a group of younger Faunus huddling together, they were watching the television which showed last years Mistral Regional Tournament. It was during this that something within the young girl sparked, and the desire to become a Huntress was created just like that.

 **Vacuo**

A vast, harsh and dangerous desert was where the Kingdom of Vacuo was located. Once the site of a hospital oasis, many years of unchecked human activity has taken its toll, changing its climate into a barren wasteland indistinguishable from the surrounding desert. Of all the Kingdoms, Vacuo was without a doubt the most dangerous, Vale rested in relative safety, Mistral was the home to the corrupt, and it was almost as if nature itself was against one in Vacuo even more so than in Atlas and their hidden vices.

Despite this, those that could survive Vacuo were seen as people welcome to it. It was for this, that Faunus and Humans had managed to find peace, at least in this land. After all, what matters more in Remnant's most inhospitable Kingdom? How you look or your ability to survive? And of course, it was the latter.

Additionally, through a formal government was established after the Great War, the people of Vacuo paid little heed to the laws. Instead, the greatest authority was the Shade Academy, and authority often was also synonymous with strength.

Short purple hair which seemed dyed, and blue eyes that were covered by strange sunglasses, however, was not synonymous with strength. Such was the fate of a young boy and a passion for justice in a lawless land, but when there's a will, there is a way, and sometimes, a journey can take you far away from home...

 **Atlas**

Harsh climates and great mountain ranges were one of the first things one thought of when mentioning Atlas, that was of course if one didn't think of their superior technology and the Schnee Dust Company first. Innovation and far-reaching technological achievements were common with Atlas, it was them that developed and gifted the Cross Continental Transmit System to other Kingdoms after the Great War.

Great strides in robotics were likely what Atlas had that was most prominent the other Kingdoms didn't. Atlesian Knights, Paladins, and large airships were what Atlas boasted, as well as prosthetics. Even more impressive and unknown was the development of androids that would be potentially capable of generating Aura, though there were still a few years before completion, it didn't seem impossible.

Despite all this, Atlas was morally questionable in many areas. Research into experimental technology capable of "capturing" Aura from to one person, to give or transfer to another, though highly classified, of those who knew, many see it as unnatural or wrong. Even more so is the rampant racism that was present on Atlas due to companies such as the Schnee Dust Company, and with it came the rising Faunus opposition.

On the account of the Schnee Dust Company and the rising Faunus opposition, there were many people that were trying to escape Atlas, most of which were the poor and Faunus. Mistral was too shady and corrupt for most, Vacuo was though welcoming of everyone that could survive, was still dangerous to both human and Faunus alike. Vale was the safest Kingdom, that much of it couldn't be denied.

It was for the same reason that many people tried to leave via airship and those that couldn't? Well, it would be by boat of course, and the ships of Remnant were by no means inferior to airships, unfortunately, the same applied to their prices. More than just that, with most of the people trying to leave being Faunus, how could many of the companies allow them to leave? Many companies were known for their controversial labour forces as well as their employees being mainly if not only Faunus. The Schnee Dust Company was though not the only one, it was the most prominent.

It was from this that many companies attempted to prevent Faunus from leaving Atlas, as well as "promising jobs" to those that would move to the city of Atlas. The jobs were no lie, but they consisted of dangerous working conditions, less-than-ethical practices and minimal wages if you were fortunate. It was hell for most Faunus, as simple as that. However, with escape difficult, many still chose to accept the jobs, but there was someone that wouldn't.

Strawberry-blonde hair and brown eyes, she was quite small even for someone her age due to malnourishment, despite it being night time she moved as if it was the morning without a care for the darkness. It was from a rather high building she dropped from, landing on all fours, she just managed to exit a dust mining centre, it was through her stealth and agility that she managed to do so, moving quickly without making a single sound.

It was merely unfortunate, that she be caught at the last second. A guard had managed to catch her just after she dropped outside, though as she expected, after briefly inspecting her with a flashlight, the guard let her go and even wished her well. As she left, there was a sensation that she was missing something. Something apart of her, she knew what it was. But, she made her choice and there was no going back.

...

...

...

 **Before you read the notes:** First thing's first, if you haven't noticed by now, but, RWBY in this fanfiction, is set an unidentified amount of years after One Piece. And, there are some notes below, as well, as my admittance of mistakes. (Not all of them, but what I believe stands out, most.) (You'll never know which OCs are mine, and not mine.)

 **According to the wiki, Ozpin drinks hot cocoa and not coffee, well - there goes the story continuity. Wait, no, I already ruined that. On that account, before someone exposes me, I will do it first. Chapter Five and onwards really breaks the story. It makes the characters do a lot of OOC actions, which in hindsight was my stupidity, and for that, I would like to apologise. If nobody noticed, well. Crap, I exposed myself for nothing, well, somebody would've pointed it eventually.**

 **Also on that point, I've tried to create the excuse of the One Piece and RWBY worlds actually being connected, as to be the reason why Ozpin is so confused. If you haven't figured it out by now, one of Ozpin's previous reincarnations, had some knowledge of Luffy and Issho. I would also like to add that the memories are old, very old, and Ozpin is having a headache trying to recall them.**

 **Another mistake I made was putting bullhead, instead of an airship. It should have been an airship in chapter 3, and not a bullhead. Hey! I swear, I thought Bullheads were like trains, don't ask why. Anyway, I can probably wing it somehow, so I won't change it. (I'll have either Roger or Adam mention it later.)**

 **Roger, also, doesn't know that the One Piece and RWBY worlds are connected, as far as he knows, he's just in the RWBY-verse and the only one connected to One Piece. Little does he know, others are also connected.**

On another point, yes, Alex's family names are Greek names. Though, other than naming, it won't have any more significance. Similar to how Yang's surname is eastern, but she herself looks relatively western, and in my opinion, a bit eastern. I could imagine Yang in a Japanese anime, but back to the point. Yang got her surname from Taiyang and not Raven, which is a bit strange, as Taiyang doesn't look Asian at all, but Raven does a bit.

Also, at this rate, Alex will take over Roger's role as protagonist.

I think used 'namesake' right. Right?

...

...

...

What the characters look like:

Roger: 1.74 meters tall, somewhat built, hawk-eyes, black hair. Faunus Feature: Eyes

Alex: 1.59 meters tall, moderately built, light blue eyes, blonde hair. Faunus Feature: Tail. Also has a slightly odd ear shape, not significant enough to be noticed, but it's there.

Adam: 1.77 meters tall, very built, eyes unknown, red and brown hair. Faunus Feature: Horns.

 _Adam's eyes colour is currently unknown, but I may just put it as black, though I will wait a bit first._

Roger will of course eventually grow to six feet when he does become sixteen, whereas Adam will probably reach at that around fifteen, and be a bit taller than Roger at sixteen.

Adam is according to the RWBY Wiki at the estimated age of 23, 6'4" or 1.93 meters. That is well above the average height in our own world. Concerning, that, Adam has as of this chapter, reached puberty, though other characters may not realise it, officially he has now reached it. I'm planning on him getting taller continuously until he's eighteen, then get taller slower. On that point, I will actually have Adam become six foot (182.88 cm) when he becomes sixteen, the same as Roger. But, unlike Roger who will continuously grow, but minimally, Adam will continue to grow and quite quickly until he becomes eighteen, and then gradually grow slowly.

Roger will as mentioned before and in the first chapter, eventually become six foot (182.88 cm) when he becomes sixteen. Unlike Adam, he won't be growing too much after that.

Alex will stay small. Nuf said.


	8. I SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS, BUT SCREW IT

One Piece System in Remnant, I'm going crazy, aren't I?

...

...

...

 **MAJOR SPOILERS FOR RWBY SEASON 6 AND PRIOR**

To be honest, I'm beginning to think, I need to add a semi-crack description in the summary.

Also as I said in the last chapter, this chapter will involve a graphic scene. Wait... What am I saying? This is RATED M and has been since the start!

Anyway, if you can't stand graphic scenes, then keep reading.

Why? Cause I'm terrible at writing them, and I ended up writing something different altogether.

It was kind of in the moment, yeah.

 **THIS CHAPTER HAS NO GRAPHIC SCENES, I LIED/CAN'T WRITE THEM.**

Alright, what I really want to say is that the main point of last chapters message was the White Fang Rally. If you've kept up with RWBY then you would know Blake's backstory, unless you read RWBY fanfics first, then got into the anime, which is actually also my case. Blake despite growing up in a well-off household, with loving parents, makes the choice of going and involving herself with the White Fang Rallies. Yes, I know, I probably shouldn't capitalize Rallies, but anyway, Blake even as a child was fighting to make a difference. On that point, I finally have something to fill up the younger years with. So, for the future chapters, I think I might be having less focus on Roger, (poor Roger, he's becoming less and less of the main character), and more onto Blake and Adam. I was going to do Alex as well, but he already has enough development, so for the time being, Roger and Alex will take the back seat.

On another point, I would like to address some comments. (In Order)

 _June 2hd: I have not read Peerless White Emperor, so I can't make any references to them. I'm more of a 'Desolate Era' and 'ISSTH' person, though they did both already end, so I just read 'SFSP'. As for making an OC based off from Akeno, that would be very hard for me, as I can't really write her character. An OC based off Anko would definitely be easier, but still somewhat too hard._

 _July 5th: Well, Nakama as the word itself doesn't exist in Remnant since it's Japanese, but I suppose you are right._

 _July 5th: Yep, Haki is OP as a Semblance, this will also include Conqueror's Haki, of course, just to make it more OP. There'll be even more things to make it more OP, it's also for that reason, that I gave it to Alex due to his character and personality._

 _July 5th: Roger probably won't be able to summon meteors from space. I'm still kind of deciding on the strength of the Gravity, but Devil Fruit Awakening as a Semblance will be present. Also on the reason why it doesn't do much to aura is that Roger uses his Semblance unintentionally in the same way as Phyrra, minimally to create the illusion that he is invincible. I'll expand on this more, in future chapters. Also, Adam is definitely stronger than Roger. Roger though reincarnated, never had the particular drive or will to become the very best, only wanting to become strong enough to change history. Adam, on the other hand, has the dream of helping the Faunus, and maybe even create equality for them and humans or another goal. It's because of that, Adam has a will and something to drive him to become stronger._

 _September 6th: That probably won't happen as Roger would be to OP._

 _October 10th: You can't stop me._

 _October 24th: Yah._

 _October 29th, 29th, 30th, 30th, 30th, 30th: Roger will have more fights, eventually. Though for now, he won't find many as a student attending Signal. Also._ _Gravity applies to all things, this includes Humans and Faunus with Aura. When people unlock their Aura, they create an invisible shield around their whole body that deflects and blocks against a lot of attacks. This invisible shield, in my crazy mind, works like that a normal shield. Piercing damage will be more likely to destroy a shield, than blunt damage, if you manage to get the shatterpoint. Roger's Semblance works similar to blunt damage, instead of trying to specifically penetrate the weak point of someone's Aura, it tries to places pressure on the whole of someone's Aura. Meaning, that Roger's Semblance is more of something that is used to hinder people only, until later, when it becomes stronger. So there you go, t_ _hat is the reason why Roger's Semblance is quite weak against those with Aura. Also, yes, the trio is getting older, though they still aren't in Beacon, so don't expect too much. White Fang also is presently a peace organisation, so... There's some before anything happens._

 **After Writing this Chapter Note:** I need to stop trying to write everything in one day/I need a Beta to stop me.

 **MAJOR SPOILERS FOR RWBY SEASON 6 AND PRIOR**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **Third Person**

"Roger, isn't coming?" Blake asked Adam, who was standing next to her.

Adam replied slightly grinning, "No. He doesn't want to come," while looking to the other Faunus that gathered, getting ready for the White Fang Rally.

Though most of the ones Blake and Adam had attended were mainly peaceful, not all of them were.

Thankfully, it appeared this one was peaceful, but...

"Let's get in position..." Blake said somewhat somberly as she saw the police arriving.

The police would always watch the White Fang Rally, intervening only when a fight would happen, but otherwise, even if stones or garbage was thrown to the White Fang members, they would only watch.

It was disgusting to both of them, "Don't worry about them Blake, this one will be peaceful, I have a good feeling about this one..." Adam reassured the younger Faunus, still grinning.

Blake gave her own smile and reply, "Adam, stop grinning, it doesn't suit you."

Adam didn't stop, even if it was a pretend, or forced, he had to keep doing it.

Someone had to keep smiling.

Of course, that person wasn't him, it was Alex.

Alex, the one that never stopped smiling, to Adam, he was similar to a Symbol of Hope.

How could he not be? Adam lived in a world where Humans and Faunus despite having a common enemy, chose to fight each other first. Almost as if Grimm weren't the greatest enemies to Humans and Faunus, but themselves.

But, still, Alex kept on smiling.

And Adam would try to do so as well.

Even if the news of how a few Rallies in the outskirts of Vale had recently become more and more violent, regardless if a new faction of the White Fang under Sienna Khan which preached more "activity" was beginning to rise, or even if Humans and Faunus still hated each other. He had to smile.

Doing so, he picked up his sign. On it was written, 'Equality', 'Peace' and 'Love'.

Blake's one was almost the same, but Adam noted the additional word that seemed to be hastily added by black paint, 'Freedom'.

He would have kept on smiling, but he saw a familiar figure holding something he shouldn't have with a jacket that had a symbol - White Fang.

Dropping his sign, he began running.

 **Tukson's Book Store**

"Still nothing?" Roger asked the elder Faunus.

Tukson reading a random book, replied in a bored tone, "Nothing, though I did get a call earlier, it turned out to be a false lead."

"A false lead?" Roger questioned, wanting to know regardless.

"All the way in Menagerie, the person you asked for was a green haired, red-eyed human, right?" Tukson answered.

'Right... There wouldn't be any reason Emerald would be there...' Roger thought.

Tukson noticing Roger in thought wondered why Roger was looking for a human, especially one with green hair and red eyes.

At least, that meant it would be rather easy to find someone like that.

"Even, if she was in Menagerie, it would be impossible for you to find her there. Your school year's going to be starting again soon, and you hardly have time to go to Menagerie and come back. Not just that, finding her would also be hard itself considering how big Menagerie is." Tukson said, listlessly.

Roger, took a deep breath, he knew Tukson was right. Travelling to Menagerie would take him time, and finding her as well would take time. It was also unlikely that Emerald would even be there. Likely a false lead, Emerald was more likely to be in Vale, than anywhere else.

"I've never seen you as interested in someone before. You weren't half as interested as when you first mentioned her. Is she an internet celebrity or something?" Tukson asked, to which Roger laughed and replied, "I suppose, you could say that..."

 **White Fang Rally (Adam)**

Adam ran. Far faster than the figure he was chasing, however, it didn't seem the figure was alone, as when he got to a certain corner, several men wearing armour similar to that of Atlas and Vale Security Gear appeared even with guns.

"Looks, like it's a Faunus..."

"Heh, a Bull Faunus, didn't they all die in that fire?"

"No, one survived..."

"What was his name again?"

"Adam Taurus..."

There was a fidget from Adam's old name being recalled. Yes, it was still his, and he would never discard it, but, he also had a new name, he would never discard either. Adam Silvers was his name now, in a way he liked how it didn't signify his Faunus feature, though was also sometimes annoyed by his comparison to Gold.

"Regardless, sorry, kid, but we can't let you through."

Adam quickly looked at everyone, their armour and guns meant that they likely weren't people with their Auras unlocked. Had that been true, then the armour would have to be a strange cosmetic choice. He had never heard of Huntsman or Huntswoman wearing the garbs of soldiers, especially those of normal soldiers.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go through," Adam replied, hoping to end the situation peacefully.

However, the guards did not have the same mindset, "Sorry, but we really can't let you go through, especially a Faunus."

"Can't we just blast him? He'll die with the rest of them, those animals..."

"Oi, watch your language."

"Fuck off, they're just animals..."

Adam, however, didn't flinch. He saw how the guards bickered with each other, there was about ten of them, eight of them didn't particularly like the Faunus, one was neutral, and another just seemed to be doing his job.

"Kid, I'm just doing my job, but, let me tell you, I don't want to hurt you, or any of your other Faunus friends, just please, run."

The other guards didn't say anything, but, Adam didn't run.

"Haha, don't run, stay!"

Blood was rushing to his head.

"Does it matter? We can just take care of him right now."

He felt that if he ran, he might lose something important.

"Is he afraid?"

It scared him.

"Just a little Faunus without a weapon."

Back, then, his family was right there behind him.

"Let him run, let him watch."

He ran and watched as they all were engulfed in flames.

"He can't do anything."

He couldn't do anything.

"Screw it, let's just take care of him now..."

But, now he could.

 **White Fang Rally (Blake)**

It started out peaceful. All White Fang Rallies did, but, often, quickly they would descend into madness, and the people would often take that chance to criticise how the Rallies weren't, in fact, peaceful when in truth, the humans began the chaos.

People, both Humans and Faunus gathered to watch. Some watched, some to take part. There was at least now a hundred people taking part, and even more watching.

Some even threw stones. Everyone was born with their own depravities, and there were some in the world, that believed being born a Faunus, was such a depravity.

It was sickening, but such was the world.

Blake and Adam, however, were used to such Rallies, during these times, the adults would always move to the front, and Blake had frequently been told to not participate in them due to the danger. Adam, of course, was different, in the sense that he had unlocked his Aura.

But, regardless, Blake still participated. Hoping for that day, the world would one day be like a Fairy Tale, or perhaps, she would find people to help her...

 **White Fang Rally (Adam)**

Adam didn't have any weapons, he, of course, left his weapon back home as he was going to a White Fang Rally, and thus had to instead augment his hands with Aura as to deal with his foes.

As he expected, none of them had unlocked their Aura, though it was still difficult. He was much younger than the people around him, they seemed to have actual experience with fighting other people.

It was clear, he was steadily losing.

But, still, he had to win. Dodging most of the blasts, the rest impacted on his Aura. He didn't know much of his Semblance, but from what Roger somehow figured out, there needed to be a medium. A weapon.

One he didn't have. In the span of a second, he appeared behind one of the guards, and delivered a devastating a punch, one empowered with Aura, it made the guard fly quite the distance, but the armour had absorbed a large amount of the impact and had cracks with it, but, the guard did seem to be down for the count.

Another guard, took the chance, using the butt of his gun, attempted to hit Adam, but at the second before, Adam felt a presence behind him. He moved and dodged the guard's attempt, both confused at what just happened.

He just managed to dodge an attack that he didn't know was coming. Was, it perhaps his Faunus genes? It could have been, but as he was confused, another shot came, which he dodged, almost as if he knew where it would be coming from.

It was strange, but he stood still.

 **White Fang Rally (Blake)**

It continued. Stones fell from the sky, thrown by people. Some stopped upon seeing Blake, afraid they would hurt a child or be seen hurting a child.

But, there were always those radicals.

Those that hated Faunus with a passion, believed their existence was different to their own - a sin.

Even they weren't afraid of throwing stones or garbage to children.

Blake, however, continued, still adamant, but as she did so, she could have never thought of how infamous this event would become in Faunus history.

 **White Fang Rally (Adam)**

Dozens of blasts came, but Adam stood still, dodging them all with minimal movement. There was a sense of precognition that came with it as if he knew where they would come from before they came. Adam taunted the guards, walking slowly letting them shoot, but miss. And it worked, annoyed by their missed shots, the guards ran to face Adam.

However, as they came, Adam merely dodged or blocked or their attacks, and replied with his own.

Two guards were taken down in an instant as Adam pretended to be off guard. Seven left, but as the battle was going to continue, it was interrupted.

KABOOM

There was an explosion, and Adam looking at where it was, noticed it was near the White Fang Rally, and to close for his liking.

However, as his guard was down, he was shot, by a barrage.

Stumbling, he felt his Aura take a great blow, far to concentrated on elsewhere, he neglected to think about the guards taking the advantage.

Adam, however, didn't fall down, instead, he ran as fast as he could, away, to see if Blake was alright.

 **White Fang Rally (Blake)**

Near the White Fang Rally, an explosion occurred.

Dropping down a few buildings, fire came to both Humans and Faunus alike, though more to the latter who were closer. Almost as if someone was targetting the Faunus.

At the same time, everyone began running.

The Faunus were of course first, since they were the closest.

Some Humans chose to help, others took pictures, and those that had thrown stones had disappeared.

It was unfortunate for Blake, but as everyone ran, she was too small and unnoticeable.

Thankfully due to her cat-like reflexes, it was easy for her to dodge the stampede of people.

But, the fire was coming closer and she was being brought closer to it.

Additionally, due to there being so many people, it was harder for her to escape.

But, even as the people moved, she was struck by fear, unable to move.

She, however, did see Adam running towards her.

 **White Fang Rally (Adam)**

He ran as fast he could, the fire was spreading, he would be relatively fine, whatever was left of his Aura would protect him - hopefully.

Blake, however, was a different matter, he could see her in the middle of people near the back.

She lacked Aura that could protect her, and so with his all power, he moved, dodging everyone quickly running to Blake, but...

KABOOM

At the same time, another explosion occurred, and with it, another building came falling down with even more fire spreading. Undeterred Adam kept on moving, he had to get Blake.

Though she was standing still, it was clear that she was too afraid to move, the fire had slowly begun to surround her and some others that weren't as lucky.

Adam seeing the fire, knew he had to go through it, and that was what he just did.

 **White Fang Rally (Blake)**

Blake was afraid, the fire was hot, her instincts telling her to find high-ground, but she couldn't. She was surrounded by fire, and while she was standing still struck by fear, in the inside she was panicking.

A hundred thoughts all at once.

In one life, perhaps she would have never gone to this Rally, but there was no need to think about that.

From fear, came hatred. She remembered everything Adam and the others had told her, about how humans would often bombard or attempt to sabotage the White Fang Rallies.

It was the fault of humans, wasn't it?

It was all their fault!

Why did they have to harm her?

Would they do the same to her friends?

Adam, Alex and Roger? What about Yang and Ruby as well!?

 **White Fang Rally (Adam)**

It was the obvious choice that Adam moved to Blake first, yes, there were other people, but, even if they were closer, it would always be Blake that he would save first.

As he ran to Blake, his hair and horns caught fire, his clothes somehow managed to avoid being caught. To some, he may have looked like some sort of monster, his flaming red hair on flames with his horns akin to a monster also on flames with his clothes a bright red. But, as Blake saw him, she saw only an angel.

Perhaps, she already had her Fairy Tale, but life was always cruel.

As Blake stayed still, part of a building had begun to fall. Adam saw it, and he knew what he had to do. As quick as he could, he pushed Blake out of the way, and just as he was able to avoid it himself, he stumbled and part of the building had fallen on him.

Whatever Aura that Adam had left was instantly depleted, it was by no means enough to protect Adam from even part of a building falling down on him.

Thus, fire enveloped his body, with nothing being able to protect it, his horns began to burn as did his hair.

 **White Fang Rally (Blake)**

Adam was in front of her, part of a building on top of him, and he was on fire.

"Why... Does this have to happen to me?" Blake said to herself, panicking.

Why had the day changed so quickly? "Adam... Get up... Please!"

It was the fault of humans, right?

Her hatred intensified.

 **White Fang Rally (Adam)**

Could he fall here?

No, he couldn't, there was still so much to do.

He refused to die, as did both his body and spirit.

With whatever strength he had left, he got up.

He picked up Blake, and he saw a group of people, it seemed stupid, but, he felt half-dead and sometimes, just like Alex once said.

If you don't take risks, you can't create a future.

He threw Blake out of the fire, then fell to his knees, and the last thing he saw wasn't Blake, but rather a familiar guard...

 **White Fang Rally (Stephen Ast)**

He felt guilty.

Stephen Ast felt guilty.

He told the boy to run, but he didn't, he fought, only to then run to the explosion.

His colleagues were different, they left as soon as they heard the explosions knowing what would happen.

But, he couldn't bear to leave.

He had to do something.

Just in time, he made it seeing the boy throwing a little girl, and though to most it would seem crazy, he had seen Faunus mothers and fathers throw their children aboard boats and ships for a better life.

Out of the fire, the little girl was thrown and into a group of people, Faunus, but he rather preferred to call them people, both as he was too lazy, and never really see the difference between Humans and Faunus.

Of course, the little girl was caught, no one wanted to, after all, be seen simply letting a child fall on the ground, or perhaps, it was just that they wanted to help?

Stephen Ast didn't know everything. But, he did know, that at this moment right now, he would have to help this boy in front of him.

Picking up the boy, he prepared to take him to the other people, but buildings continued to fall down, it was strange, his team was responsible only for the first explosion, regardless it didn't matter.

He took him to leave the other way.

 **White Fang Rally (Blake)**

Adam was gone.

It was their fault.

It was Humanity's fault.

But, not only just their's.

Her parents also did nothing.

The White Fang also did nothing.

All of their peaceful White Fang Rallies.

In the end, it accomplished nothing, absolutely nothing.

She... Would never lose another loved one again, never again...

 **Hospitals (Stephen Ast)**

"What do you mean, you won't treat him?!" Stephen asked the doctors and nurses, refusing to treat a comatose Adam, why?

"He's a Faunus... And... You don't have enough money either way!"

Without hesitation, Stephen threw bills of Lien, more than enough to treat Adam, it was dirty money, received from the act he had just done, but perhaps, he could at least save one life from it.

Unfortunately, they didn't budge.

"Sir, we're gonna ask you politely... To leave, please take your money and go!"

Stephen didn't reply, nor did he pick up his money, instead he simply left.

It was another hospital he made it to, they also refused to treat him.

"We're sorry, but... Our parent company would cut our funding if they found out we were helping the Faunus..."

Then another.

"Our apologies, but... We currently lack the equipment..."

Again and again.

"So sorry, but, we have no more room..."

More and more excuses. It didn't make sense. Stephen had seen Faunus treated at hospitals before, why had it changed now? The answer he sought was given to him at the last hospital he went to.

"We would, however... Please don't tell anyone... But we are receiving extensive pressure from Omenic Incorporated and the Council as to prevent Faunus from getting treated by hospitals not their own, following their Terrorist Bombings..."

It made sense now, didn't it?

Omenic Incorporated, the company he had been hired by.

They were currently the largest company in Dust Mining, Agriculture and Healthcare, though it did seem they were going to lose the top position for Dust Mining to the up and coming Schnee Dust Company, their position as the top in Agriculture and Healthcare was undisputed.

They by using the excuse of a terrorist attack of radical White Fang members, who was in truth a human in the guise of a White Fang member, was able to temporarily restrict Faunus from receiving medical attention from anywhere except their own hospitals, in that, the danger of Faunus pulling another stunt was too great.

For any other company, it would be difficult. But, Omenic Incorporated, dominated three industries, three very important industries. A little bit of lien to the right people, and nobody would suspect a thing. Omenic Incorporated, at least to Humans was seen as a charitable and protective organisation, due to their cheap and reliable services, only due to the fact they relied on Faunus labour.

Stephen didn't know what their plan was, but, he feared it would be some time until, Faunus could be treated again, and Adam, was in critical condition, and he made a choice. He knew of Faunus that had it done to them by their parents as to protect them, and some Faunus even did it to themselves. Carrying a small knife, he began to cut it. As he finished, he only had one thing to say...

"I'm so sorry..."

The next day, Adam was treated and woke up in the hospital, missing his identity, Adam seemed to be affected by memory loss or amnesia. But, he was missing more than just that. And, he screamed.

 **Menagerie**

"Brothers, Sisters! Omenic Incorporated in Vale has called the attack on Faunus a terrorist action by Faunus! We must not allow for humanity to push us down without pushing back!" Sienna Khan's words were powerful and inspiring.

But, as she was creating her own waves in Menagerie, gathering her followers and influence as well as waiting for Ghira to resign, else she is forced.

Another was creating his own waves.

 **Omenic Incorporated**

"You're a fucking monster..."

"What the hell are you?"

"Goddamn... Faunus..."

Blonde hair, blue eyes with a slightly odd ear shape, Alex was at Omenic Incorporated with bodies of guards on the floor surrounding him.

Then a shouting could be heard, "I don't know who you are, but, the name's Johan Orange, early retired Huntsman, Lady-Magnet, and there's no way I'm going to be losing to you!" A man with slightly dark skin and a short beard with greyish armour said as he ran to Alex with a greatsword attempting to slash vertically using the blunt edge.

The slightest movement and Alex dodged. His hands turned to a metallic black and used it to punch just above the waist of Johan, completely knocking him through another room with a single punch.

"The fuck was that... Did that punch, just bypass my Aura?" Johan noticed, getting up coughing blood and slowly went back to the room he was previously in.

Seeing Alex was still there, he ran with the intent to fight. Still using the blunt edge, but this time striking him horizontally, Alex didn't move this time.

Instead, his right metallic black hand caught the greatsword above his head. Johan pushed down the Greatsword, but found himself unable to move it down, he was recently injured causing him to retire early as a Huntsman and become a guard, but still, there was no way a kid could match him, right?

"Fuck, the prosthetic arms aren't working as well as my real ones..."

But, then, eye to eye, he looked to Alex.

That powerful expression... It didn't belong to any kid, nor a Human or Faunus...

Terrifying, as if he was facing a Conqueror of some sorts.

The Greatsword then without Johan even noticing, broke, following which was a direct punch by Alex who moved slightly back right into the stomach due to the sheer height difference.

Johan this time, didn't get back up.

Lying with his chest on the floor, and bleeding from his mouth, he managed to cough out a few words, "Two punches? What's your name kid... I want to know your name before I die!..."

Alex walked closer replying, "Alex Silvers..." and Johan laughed smiling, "JAJAJAJAJAJA. A good name! Do it kid, I'm ready to die, I've lived... Quite the good life!"

"So you don't know where Adam Silvers is?" Alex asked.

"No... We don't... Maybe the Chairman does... But he would never tell us grunts... Must be your brother eh?" Johan said still laughing and smiling.

"Thanks... That's all I needed to know!" Alex said while smiling, his stern expression gone as he turned the other way.

As he began to walk away, Johan shouted, "Oi. Are you just going to leave us here? We know your identity, you didn't do much to hide it... You even told me! If you let us live, then... We're going to tell-" Johan stopped for a moment as he vomited out some blood, before continuing, "We're going to tell Omenic Incorporated, even if I don't, the guard's will, you're an idiot for not killing me or them... Some humans are as- No even more frightening than the Grimm you know!"

However, still, with the smile, Alex replied, "I don't care."

With that, he began to leave the room, with Johan giving a great laugh. "JAJAJAJAJAJA! A kid invades Omenic Incorporated? Not just that, he kills nobody? There are plenty of people that would rather kill than even think of crossing Omenic Incorporated! They've wiped out the history and existence of certain families for less you know? Don't worry, I knew I was going to die, from either someone like you or even Omenic themselves when I signed up for this job, so do it!"

Alex however, gave the same reply, "No, I already said I don't care."

Johan took a deep breath and spoke, "To think the day, that I lose... I would be spared..." He stopped for a moment, then shouted as loud as he could, "I PROMISE, NOT EVEN DEATH CAN TAKE AWAY MY LIFE AWAY UNTIL I REPAY MY DEBT TO YOU!"

Alex stopped. Those words... He knew that in the same way that Sabo and Ace would never accept to be under Luffy. Adam and Roger wouldn't either accept to be under him. Though Johan was older than he was, in his late twenties, Luffy had a crew member over fifty years older, didn't he?

Thus, Alex turned around, and squatting in front of Johan, he offered his hand.

Confused Johan, didn't know what to say, needless to say, he was even more confused by that Alex said next.

"Join my crew!"

Alex just found his First Mate...

 **Grimmlands**

"So, even his Will has been Inherited..." A woman with a deathly white complexion said to no one in particular with a smile.

Completely alone in a tower devoid of life, unless you counted as the Grimm as having life, somehow. She wasn't normally completely alone, she did have Human and Faunus companions... But they were unfortunately preoccupied.

Below was the stabbed picture of a certain Beacon Headmaster, below also were the stabbed pictures of an old man, an engineer, a man in robes and even a King.

There were other pictures on the floor, but they weren't stabbed, with Johan added to the pile on the floor, there was also a boy with purple hair and blue eyes, another with pink hair, and many others.

However, she was holding one in particular. It was none other than Alex, with his blonde hair and blue eyes. She caressed the picture as if it was some sort of treasure. Smiling she whispered a few words to it, "God's Natural Enemy still lives..."

Placing it on the table, she recounted memories from such times only herself and the certain Beacon Headmaster would remember from. There was a time when the Grimm were not as powerful as they once were. Not that they were weaker, no, rather everyone was stronger.

People existed, capable of splitting apart entire continents with ease, destroying mountains with their fists as training, even one considered weak within the past, could easily reign as the strongest within Remnant.

It was a time when even the Gods of Light and Darkness feared walking the Earth. After all, that was when he still lived... Recalling him, she also remembered a certain promise she made. "I haven't forgotten, I'm still waiting..."

As she continued to recall her memories, one of her companions had returned. It was the youngest, her name was... Cinder. Yes, she may as well tell her story, while she thought about it. It was a very interesting story...

 **Haven**

"Jinn," Ozpin called out to the Relic of Knowledge.

"Wonderful." Jinn stated leaving her lamp stretching, "It's a pleasure to see you again, old man. What's your question, you have two left."

Ozpin thought about it, could he really use this chance as a question?

No, he had to, this information was far too valuable.

"I want to know the history of Remnant."

Jinn, however smiling replied, "You already know the history of Remnant."

Ozpin merely replied with, "No, I don't. Tell me about him, the Pirate King."

There was a moment as Jinn became stiff and even shivered, which Ozpin didn't even know was possible for someone like her.

"The Pirate King... Even I do not know everything, only parts. But, I will tell you to the best of my ability, old man..."

Ozpin waited, as he did, his surroundings turned white, and he found himself to a scene, one he had only heard legends about...

...

...

...

 **Notes:**

Edited the last chapter slightly.

Don't forget, Adam, Alex and Blake, think that Yang and Ruby are actual Faunus.

I alluded to one of Chris August's song, I think, properly, hopefully.

Also, I tried to kind of parallel Stephen Ast's Hospital Scene with Adam, like the one with Law and Corazon. Stephen and Adam's scene is obviously less powerful, as being a Faunus is nowhere as bad as the White Lead Disease.

Also.

Alex = Luffy.

Adam = Ace. (I put Ace's quote of running away, with Adam somewhere in the chapter :D)

Sabo = Roger.

Yes, they met differently in comparison to One Piece, but that's how their personality fits. Yes, I originally did Zoro and Sanji, but that doesn't work as well **.**

Now to...

 **IMPORTANT NOTES:**

 **END OF VOLUME 1.**

I RECENTLY WATCHED THE OZMA AND SALEM BACKSTORY, AND OMG, WTF, WTH, I WILL TAKE THIS CHANCE.

Yes. I know it came out quite some time ago, but, due to my lack of resources, I'm forced to watch youtube clips, reactions or read the RWBY Wiki.

Anyway, my original plan was to make Signal Academy either one big Volume or four small Volumes.

BUT, THIS HAS CREATED THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY FOR ME TO WRITE ABOUT THE RWBY AND ONE PIECE WORLD.

So...

THIS IS THE END OF VOLUME 1, AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A FLASHBACK VOLUME OF TWO-FOUR CHAPTERS.

(It won't be only flashbacks, but it will be mainly flashbacks.)

 **ALSO, THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME FOR A TIMESKIP!**

I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M WRITING ANYMORE.

I'VE BEEN WRITING STRAIGHT FOR THE PAST TWELVE HOURS.

I MEAN WRITING FOR FOR THE PAST TWELVE HOURS STRAIGHT.

WAIT WHICH ONE IS IT.

SCREW IT.

GOOD NIGHT.

 **One last thing, this was originally going to be two chapters, but... OZMA AND SALEM.**


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

One Piece System in Remnant, I'm going crazy, aren't I?

...

...

...

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

...

...

...

 **Alright, guys. Coming to this decision wasn't easy. But I've decided to drop this story.**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **So, I can do a remake.**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **Just kidding, there will be no remake.**

 **:D**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **Ok, kidding about that as well.**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Anyway, I won't be dropping this story, but I will be doing a remake which will follow a different path.

My reason for this came from a review.

You know who I'm talking about right?

Yeah, screw that guy that said my fanfic has a lot of grammar mistakes. I don't need any Beta Reader.

Ok, that was a joke as well.

Obviously, I'm talking about the review by 'king gilgamesh'. (He didn't capitalize it, I won't capitalize it)

With it being, quote, 'FUCK go burn this shit you call a fic.' unquote.

At first, on reading the review, I was knocked out for a few days and almost got angry at it. The reason I didn't was that I told myself, 'What would Shanks do?' and I did just that, ignore since it is small stuff and didn't bother caring.

I even planned on trying to annoy him, AKA, just help myself.

So I wrote this thing.

This story was originally serious.

I pour my heart and soul into this work.

Tried my hardest and edited as best as I could.

But, now, this story is officially crack. Well, it was before, but I just didn't admit it.

Un/fortunately for you, I told myself, I would get to a minimum of 100,000 words, so yeah.

That was legitimately what was going to be on the top of the chapter.

Then, I realized.

'Oh Crap, he's actually kind of right...'

I began to re-read my stuff and to be honest, I didn't care too much.

I knew it was shit.

Hell, when I originally began this, I never thought it would turn out like this.

This was originally just going to be a Self-Insert!Gamer into the RWBY Universe.

Then the whole thing about the God Brothers came up, and I was like, Will of D, and God's Natural Enemy.

About there, and before, I screwed up my story.

This story was never meant to be mixed.

I mean, I could do something with the whole Gol D. Roger at Chapter 1, but, I had already gone too far.

Despite all this, I was planning on continuing, as you can see with what I wrote above, this story was going to be officially crack. Well, the remake won't, but this will be.

So yeah, I really didn't care.

Like, I've done also a lot more bad stuff to my story.

1\. Introducing Jinn early.

2\. Forgetting about Grandpa Jack

3\. Do you even remember Ms Sapphire? Exactly.

4\. Doing Tukson terribly

5\. Something about Ozpin, Taiyang and Qrow I regret, but I choose not to speak on.

6\. Stephen Ast and Adam

7\. The story is too fluffy.

I could list a lot more stuff, but I won't.

Anyway, back to my main point.

I didn't care.

I was going to continue, regardless of how shitty my story was.

Anyway, then I remembered, 'Oh fuck. People have actually sent me Original Characters...'

It was at that moment, I realized, I had to care and take my work more seriously.

If I were to just make this story crack, then I would be letting those people down.

The same people that bothered to create their own Original Characters and send it to me.

This was extremely valuable to me, especially since I can't create characters.

I mean Roger is a Self-Insert and Alex was created as a carbon copy of Luffy.

Also, just to mention, far I have actually ripped off two One Piece characters and ripped off two scenes.

That's intentional, if there is more, then I didn't do it purposely.

So, I decided, that chapters after 'I SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS, BUT SCREW IT' would be more structured and overall better.

Then I realized, 'Oh crap, there's to much shit to clean'.

Yep.

This fan-fic was beyond redemption.

That is why I decided to do a remake.

It will be a fresh start.

The story would be following a different plot.

It would include things that never were in the story or should have been or things I need to talk more on.

Here is a list below, it is not ranked.

1\. Faunus Racism: I feel that I didn't do the prejudice and discrimination against Faunus right. I mean, I could've at least a scene with Alex or Roger trying to get ice cream, only to be refused due to being Faunus. Also, I'll probably have Gol D. Roger mention it as a Game Choice, which then goes into my next point.

2\. Lack of Game Mechanics: This fanfiction despite being a Gamer Fanfic, had a lack of Gamer Mechanics. So the next one will involve much more Gamer Mechanics. The Profile will probably stay the same, I have no reason to change it, but there will definitely be more quests and the like.

3\. Relationships: This story is Shounen Ai and Shoujo Ai. The former comes from you know who, and the latter, you also know who.

There are more things, but I forgot.

Anyway, the remake will be named, 'One Piece, Remnant's Crazy Gamer'

Yes.

Roger is still crazy.

Nothing will ever change that.

Alex will also still be a copy of Luffy.

Adam will be different, as will Tukson.

I really didn't do any justice for those two.

Also, the Prologue Chapter for that should come out a bit after my One Piece/Star Wars Crossover Chapter which will come out today or tomorrow.

...

Before I go, I'm going to say this just in case you guys or gals didn't see it.

I will not be dropping this story.

It will continue to be crack, and I need to get to 100,000 words.

The next chapter after this actually has 6000 words as well, lol. So, I'll release that after I fix up something concerning Gol D. Roger.

After that has something concerning Salem, which I believe, whilst is stupid, but, still believable.

Anyway, this story and the remake will follow a very different plot. (Not that plot.)

Examples below.

1\. Adam probably won't meet Alex and Roger until much later.

2\. Tukson won't be in the story (Ok, that was a lie.)

3\. Everyone will have different circumstances.

4\. The remake will be much darker/realistic.

Not the best explanation, I know.

So in short.

Just read the story when it comes out.

Please.

This is the end -Trey Graham

...

...

...

...

...

 _Ignore this, just need to reach 40500 words._

...

...

...

...

...

 **I LIED**

 **THERE IS ONE LAST THING LEFT.**

 **Thank you to everyone that sent their Original Characters!** **I'm not sure if they want to be called out, so, I won't add their names here unless they message/review.**

 **Also, I will be using the same OC'S. So, if you did send your Original Characters, I will be using them in the remake.**

 **Wait... I should probably ask them... Just in case. Yeah, I will.**

 **I think someone else also planned on sending an Original Character, but they never did, but back to what I needed to say.**

 **THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**

Might as well thank 'king gilgamesh', since otherwise, I would've just continued on with making a terrible story and letting people down. So, thanks to you as well!


End file.
